Zero's Chevalier!
by Mappadouji
Summary: Having lost his queen and feeling with out purpose, Haji. Finds himself a person in need of a loyal servant in Louise De La Valliere.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Blood+ they are own by the owners Noboru Yamaguchi(Zero No Tsukaima) and Hideo Katsumata and Mitsuhisa Ishikawa(Blood+) aniplex inc and Sony pictures. Any feedback on how to improve on my writing will be welcomed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Paris, France  
><strong>

Sometimes as he walked down these familiar streets at night, with the weight of his cello on his back he wondered; if it would have made a difference if he had told her how he felt about her. Would she have chosen him? Or would she still make the same choice, shaking his head he thought, 'No! The only thing that I would have done is make her life more complicated. After everything she's been through she deserves to be happy, even if it's not with me.'

As he turned a corner he saw Eiffel Tower in the distance, bring memories of his time in France, learning the language, playing the Cello for strangers, touring the sites and museums, learning about it's history and people. Most of all he thought about all the things he wanted to show her about this city, about- shaking his head he stopped his train of thought, 'That's no longer an option! As far Saya knows I'm dead and I plan on keeping it that way.'

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes he walked forward never noticing the portal that had appeared in front of him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tristain Academy Of Magic<strong>_

It was a sunny afternoon when the second year students of the academy had gather outside to start the mandatory summoning of a familiar, most of the students that were gathered had already summoned there familiars. The majority of the summoned familiar were common animals that could be found bought at a pet store, few of them were rare magical creatures; such as the bug bear summon by by a young man with brown spiky hair and the oversize mole summoned by a blond hair young man dress in a much more flamboyant shirt.

Even rarer still where the salamander summoned by a long red haired young woman, with mocha colored skin and tactically opened shirt to reveal her cleavage and, the rhyme dragon summoned by the shorter young woman standing next to her with blue hair and eyes dressed in a more modest fashion all the while reading a book. Looking around at his students professor Colbert tried to make sure that everyone had summoned their familiar, unable to determined by sight alone he asked, "Has everyone here summoned there familiars?"

The red haired young woman, Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst, spoke up, "Louise has yet to summoned a familiar professor Colbert." she said with a smile on her face as she turned to look at the back of the group, hiding behind the taller students of the year was a girl with a mane of long pink hair; after being pointed out she walked up to the professor with a resigned look on her.

"Ah! Thank you miss Zerbst." Cobert said, looking at Louise he continued, "When ever your ready miss Valliere." he finished with a nodded.

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière was having a bad day, after being mocked by her classmates on her lack of ability when it came to magic after her latest failure with Earth magic yesterday, she had boasted to Kirche that she would summon a familiar that would put hers and everyone else to shame. Now here she stoop in front of the class regretting her boast, 'A fire salamander!' she thought, 'How am I suppose to summon something better then that when I can't even preform a simple spell. It's even worst since Tabitha summoned dragon.' she thought as her mind turned to despair.

"What's wrong Louise?" Kirche taunted her rival, "I thought you said that you would summon a familiar better them mine! Are you going to go back on your word now."

At this Louise found her ire grow, determine to not be showed up by the Germanian girl she glared at her and said, "Of course I'm not I just need some time to prepare." Thinking about all she read about familiar summoning Louise knew that the familiar represented the strength of the mage, but the summoning it's self was completed through the shear force of will of the summoner not the magical strength the summoner posses. Around her the other students talked about her chances of success choosing to ignore them Louise started.

Holding her wand up she began her incantation, "I beg you." she whispered before increasing the volume of her voice, "My slave, who lives somewhere in the universe!"

A blonde haired girl with curls looked on with her frog familiar in her hand, "What kind of chant is that?" she asked when the blond haired boy who summoned the mole walked up to her, "Well it certainly is unique!" he stated.

"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!" Louise continued drawing the attention of the blue haired girl Tabitha who until then had been reading her book, adjusting her glass she looked on.

"I desire and hear I plead from my heart! Answer to guidance!" Louise finished waving her wand twice before bringing it forward, at first nothing happened; but suddenly an explosion shot out from the tip of her wand.

All around her it was chaos, students had been thrown of there feet and were coughing because of the heavy smoke, "I knew this was going to happen!" one of them said, "Why does she even keep trying any way." another stated making her despair just a little more.

The blond hair boy who summon the oversize mole know to this classmates as Guiche de Gramont, got to his feet while coughing catching site of a blonde hair girl with her hair in curls he called out, "Montmorency! Are you alright?" when he got no response he notice that she was looking at something with in the smoke cloud.

"W-what is that?" she asked while pointing at something behind the

Hearing her question Louise looked up, as the smoked cleared she was able to make up a shape in the cloud feeling hopeful that her summoning may had worked she thought about all the possibilities of what she could have summon, 'Could it Griffin, or unicorn, maybe it's dragon like Tabitha's, heck I'd settle for Troll.' she thought as the smoke cleared and she got a good look at her familiar, making all her hopes dropped. Standing in front of her was a man dressed in black carrying with him a case that looked like a small coffin, upon seeing the man all of her classmates began asking questions.

"Who is that?" one girl called out.

"How did he get here? Did Louise the zero summon him?" boy asked, "Who cares? It's obvious by his state of dress that he's a plebeian a servant at that." another answered.

"That or mortician! After all when was the last time you saw a servant carrying around a coffin." a girl spoke up.

"T-this is the sacred, beautiful and strong familiar...?" Louise asked out aloud unable to believe her bad luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Any feedback on how to make future chapters better is welcomed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Walking up to man allowing her her ire to keep her from loosing her nerve she asked, "Who are you?" drawing his attention to her and away from the castle walls.

"Haji." he answered in a monotone voice.

"Where did you come from?" she asked trying to get him to give her more information.

"Paris, France." he answered again without offering any further detail and started to look around the grounds trying to figure out how he got there. His lack of attention was beginning irritate her, 'How dare this plebeian ignore me!' she thought, as she was about to ask him where this Paris, France was located she was interrupted by Kirche.

"Oh Louise this makes everything you said worth it." Kirche said unable to contain her laughter, at this the rest of the students joined in and commented about how she never fails to meet there expectations.

Blushing Louise turned to professor Colbert with a pleading look on her face, " Professor Colbert you have to let try again, this was only a mistake." she said turning her head and pointing at the Haji as he started to walk away, seeing this she turned and ran after him blacking his path, "Where do you think your going?" she asked feeling afraid that her familiar, even if an unwanted one would leave her so soon after summoning it.

"I'm leaving as you pointed out yourself my being here is mistake." Haji said as he started to move around her.

Louise seeing that he was serious got in his way again and put her hands on his chest to stop him from going, "You can't go!" she said, "Your my familiar and I'm not going let leave me so soon after I summoned you."

'Familiar? Summoned?' Haji thought as he looked down on the pink haired girl with with a determined look on her face, 'Could she really have summoned me here?', taking another look at the castle and it's inhabitants, the dragon, the oversize salamander with a flaming tail and the the floating eye specially made him believe that this girl was telling the truth.

"What exactly is a familiar?" he asked her wondering at what this position entails.

"What do you mean what's a familiar? Haven't you ever heard about them?" the girl, 'Louise' reminded himself, asked putting her hands on her hips. At the shake of his head she began explaining with an air of someone who has read and memorized this whole speech, "A familiar is a servant that is summoned by mage's to be their trusted companion and aid, the bond between them is something that last until the end of their lives. The familiar themselves reflect the mages powers and abilities and they can share their vision with the mage to help with things such as looking for potion ingredients or just to share information." she finished her left arm bent at the elbow while point at him.

"You know Louise with as much knowledge as you have maybe you should go into teaching people the basics of all things magic instead of trying to become a great mage." Kirche said somewhat impressed with her rivals memorization ability.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked turning to Kirche.

"Oh nothing much is just that-" she began but stopped, as Haji put his left hand on Louise's shoulder drawing her attention back to him.

"If you would have me, then I would gladly accept." he said as he gently turned her to him, at his words her face lit up taking a step back she raised wand.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière." she began tapping his forehead with her wand, "Pentagon that governs the five powers, give this person your blessing and make it my familiar spirit." finishing she put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him to her kissing him on the lips.

Surprised at this development Haji's eyes widen, before Louise pulled away, as he straighten up he felt his body start to heat up and burning sensation start at the back of his left hand. Looking at it he saw strange writing etch itself on his skin, his enhance healing doing nothing to stop it, 'What is this?' he thought as the runes finished etching themselves and his body returned to normal.

"Look's like the summoned servant contract was finished without any problems." Professor Colbert said walking up to them, taking a look at the runes on Haji's hands he cocked his head to the side, "Strange! Would you mind if I were to take a closer look that those runes." holding his hand out Haji allowed the professor to inspect them, "Hmm! This is the first time I've seen these types of runes." he whispered before pulling out a book and a quill from his satchel and jolted the runes down before putting them away. Turning to the class he address them, "Alright everyone, this years familiar summoning ceremony has been a success. Now run along to the rest of your classes and remember tomorrow you will be given the day off from class to get to know your familiars." at this the students took off into the sky heading in the direction of their next class, while he walked to in the direction of the library to determine the meaning of Haji's runes.

As Louise watched her classmates float away she turned to her familiar and called out, "Familiar, for now I want you to follow me to my classes we will get to know each better tomorrow at the familiar welcoming brunch." before she began walking toward her final class of the day, 'I did it! I finally cast a spell without exploding in my face.' she thought happy about her progress.

"If that is your wish." Haji answered following after his new master.

* * *

><p>For Louise the rest of her day had gone without incident, when she arrived at her classroom her familiar had pulled the chair out for her like a proper servant and stood at the back of the class waiting for any instructions from her. After class he had held the door open for her and after allowing him inside the aristocrats dinner hall he had pulled her chair out for her without prompt and waited by her side as she ate dinner, all through this she was able to see the envy that some of her classmates had towards her at having her own personal servant.<p>

'This is great.' she thought as she made her way back to her dorm room, 'I didn't think that having a plebeian for a familiar could have turned out so great.' stopping for second she turned to to Haji and said, "Aren't you hungry? If you are can head to the kitchens and eat something after you wash my clothes for tomorrow!"

"It's alright, I had big meal before I was summoned." he answered in his monotone way that she was getting familiar with. Nodding she continued towards her dormitory her familiar following behind her, Once they reached her dormitories Louise began to undress expecting a reaction from her familiar.

When she got none she felt insecure about her looks, handing him her clothes she said, "Here!" she said somewhat angry at her familiars lack of reaction, "Washed these for me and make sure they are dry for me to wear tomorrow." before turning away and picking out a night gown from her dresser and putting it on. As she turned she watched her familiar put down the case he has been carrying with him all day before folding her clothes and heading for the door, once the door closed behind him, she moved to the case curious about what could be inside it. Opening it she found a well cared for cello, 'This is great!' she thought, 'When the showcase of the familiars talents comes up mine will be the most unique.' closing the case she got into bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Making his way down the hall toward the kitchen to ask for a washboard to clean Louise's clothes, he walked down the steps he had come up from to the previous floor. Beside the stair well he spotted two people talking, one was the blond haired boy with the flamboyant shirt from this afternoon flirting with a brown hair girl wearing the same school uniform as the others except that she was wearing a different colored robe, 'Different year maybe?' he thought.

"I'm good at making souffle." girl said shyly as she held her hands together in front of her.

"I'd love to have taste of that." the young man responded sounding as though it was a line that was constantly rehearse.

"Really?" the girl asked excited.

"Of course, Katie. I would never lie to your eyes."

"Sir Guchie..." Katie gushed blushing heavily.

Shaking his head at such a line Haji walked pass them acknowledging them with a nod as he did, on the ground floor sitting by the fountain he spotted the red haired young woman from this afternoon flirting with a young man with brown hair and big sideburns, wearing a purple robe over his school uniform.

"It's almost like a dream that I'm alone with you, The feverent Kriche." the young said.

Simpering, she moved closer to him before letting out a tiny squeal, "I don't think I can stop at feverent tonight." she responded.

Deciding not to disturb them Haji made to walk past them without making a noise, when he got to the door he heard the young man speak in confusion, "Isn't that zero Louise's-"

"Yeah, the plebeian familiar spirit." answered girl as he made his way across the grounds.

Heading toward the the smell of food Haji found the kitcken and knocked on the door, after a couple of seconds a young woman with short black hair and blue eyes, dressed in a maids outfit answered the door, "Yes, Can I help you?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"I required the use of a washboard to clean my master clothes, is there any way I can borrow one?" he responded.

"Oh, You must be miss Vallierie's familiar. Please follow me, I'll show you where you can find the washboard for when you need to wash your master clothes." she said as she walked passed him and led him to the supply room. As they walked she turned her head to him and introduced herself, "I'm Siesta by the way."

"Haji." he said with a nod, reaching the supply room located around the kitchen building Siesta open the door and showed Haji where all the supplies he would need are. After picking the washboard from the room Haji and Siesta made their way outside, where Siesta led him to the fountain that he could use to wash the clothes and where he could hang them to dry.

Turning to Siesta he said, "Thank you for help, I should be okay from here on." Nodding Siesta smiled before saying, "Your welcome and, do take care to ask if you need anything." before turning away and heading back to the kitchen.

Kneeling down in front of the fountain Haji placed the washboard in front of him before proceeding to was the clothes, as he did he noticed that while the technology in this similar to how it had been back in the 1800's when he lived and worked at the Zoo, 'Except the underwear, it seems to be pretty modern by this worlds standards.'

* * *

><p>The next morning Louise found herself awoken by someone calling out her name, "Louise, Louise, it's time wake up!", opening her eyes she saw a man leaning over her bed, screaming she through herself away and ended up falling of the bed.<p>

Running to her side Haji, helped her up and checked her for any injuries, as he was doing so Louise remembered the events of yesterday afternoon, summoning her familiar, finishing her contract without any incident and even been treated as the noble she was by her familiar, "H-haji! It's alright I'm not injured, I was just surprise for second." Nodding, Haji led her to the other side of the her room where he helped her with remove her gown before proceeding to dress her with out a word.

As she stood naked before her familiar Louise couldn't help but blush as as he picked up her clean panties and kneeled down in front of her to allow her to slip her legs in before pulling them up to her hips. Picking her dress shirt up from the pile of folded clothes he moved behind her and held her shirt open to allow her to slip her hands in before moving to her front to button it, after finishing with her shirt he picked up skirt and kneeling down before her again allowed her slip her legs in an fasten it. Leading her back to her bed Haji proceed to place her socks on her feet and followed by her shoes, helping her up he lead her to the table were a bowl with water awaited her as well as her toothbrush and a towel.

"T-thank You Haji!" Louise said blushing slightly at how attentive her new familiar was, before washing her face and the brushing her teeth, she turned around to see Haji holding her cloak waiting to for her. Putting on her cloak Louise looked at her familiar, happily surprised at the amount of etiquette that he has, 'Hes definitely the best familiar! I could have asked for he treats me like a noble and is there to do my every whim.' she thought happily before speaking, "Haji let's get going I don't want to be late for breakfast."

"As you wish!" picking up his cello case and the bowl of water Haji followed after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to try to improve my grammar on my own, if I haven't improved, then I will look for a beta reader to help me out. As for the reason Haji isn't to worried about Saya, in this fan fiction, Saya had chosen Solomon and, he lived all through the events of the series. So Saya and the girls are being kept safe by Solomon and, everyone thinks Haji died in the explosion.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

In the dining hall, all the students had gathered together to eat breakfast, on one of the tables Kirche was sitting next Montmorency. The two girls were talking, when the doors to the dining hall opened, and a brightly smiling Louise walked through with Haji close behind.

"There they are." Kirche said, stopping her conversation with Montmorency, causing the other girl to look in the opposite direction. "My isn't she happy, looks like her familiar has performed to her satisfaction.", she said smiling coyly.

Walking down between two of the tables, Louise headed for her seat, once there Haji moved forward and pulled the chair out. Allowing her to sit, before pushing it back till she was comfortably seated.

"Thank you Haji!" Louise said, smiling at her familiar. "You can head to the kitchens; to get something to eat, meet back here once your done."

Inclining his head to acknowledge her request, he turned before heading out the dining hall. 'I should at least eat something to keep up appearance, I'll go out tonight and hunt for my meal.' he thought as he walked out the door, heading toward the kitchens.

* * *

><p>During his time in the kitchen, Siesta, the maid he had met last night. Had asked him if he could return a bottle of very potent perfume to Guchie De Garmont. The blond hair young man he had seen last night with the girl Katie, accepting; Haji had taken the bottle and placed it in his suits inner pocket. Finishing breakfast, he helped out around the kitchen, before heading out to meet Louise.<p>

Seeing no one around the grounds except the familiars, Haji, used his preternatural speed to make it the front of the dining hall. Entering; he made he way to Louise's side, just as she was finishing her breakfast. Once she finished her breakfast, Haji moved forward to pull back her chair; she got up he pushed the chair back in before following after her. Walking outside, Louise turned toward her right; heading for the tables in the school grounds.

After sitting down, Louise looked at Haji and asked, "So Haji, how good are you with the cello?"

"I've practiced constantly since I was twelve." he answered, as one of the academy servants set out some snacks.

"Really?" she asked excited, "This is great! Every year an event is held to show chase a familiars abilities, If you played the cello; I'm sure we could take first place."

"I'll make sure to prepare a piece for this event." he answered with a nod.

"I'm glad to hear it. So tell me, what's this Paris place that you came from like?" she asked, wanting to know more about where her familiar came from.

Looking into her eager eyes, Haji decided to tell her about the city that he had fallen in love with. As he told her its history, talked about all its wonders and, that it was on whole other world. He could tell that she was doubtful of his claims, about a world that has no magic; where science and technology, was the prominent force that drove the world forward.

"But how is that possible? How can there be a world where magic doesn't exist? But this technology is use for so many things?", she asked, disbelief coloring her voice.

"It's understandable that you don't believe me. Until arriving here if anyone had ever told there was a world where magic existed, I would have thought them as crazy." he answered, while adding sugar to her tea. After the third spoon, Louise gestured him to stop, taking the spoon and swirling her tea.

Taking a sip of her tea, she decided that she need some proof, putting her cup down she asked, "Is their anyway you can prove to me that what you claim is true? That you're not just crazy or making up some elaborate story.", as Haji nodded he turned to his cello case; opening it, he move his cello to the side and opened a small compartment on the back of the case.

From with in the compartment, Haji pulled out a slim rectangular black object; handling to her. Taking it in her hands, Louise felt the material, 'What is this material? It's not something that I've ever seen before.' looking back at Haji, she asked "What is this thing? What is it made of?"

"It's a long-range communication device, use to speak with people across planet." he explained, "It's made of several different materials with plastic being the main one."

"Communication device? Plastic? Can this little thing really be used to talk to others across all of our world?" at his nod, she looked at the 'device' more closely, "I don't think that even magic, would be used for such a thing, Can you show me how it works?"

"I could," he said, taking the cell phone back from her, "However, it won't work in this world because it depends on sending and receiving invisible signals to work." opening the phone, Haji turned it on for the first time in while. Louise watched as the he opened the phone, inside she could see 12 groves with letters and numbers on them, her attention taken by its top half as the smooth surface lit up. After the phone had finished loading, Haji had shown Louise how it worked, the different functions and it's ability to take photos, video and, the games, "Sometimes I needed something to do when I couldn't play the cello." he had explained.

All the things that such a small device could do surprised Louise, "This is incredible! If we could use magic to create more and power it, we could- "

"Excuse me." a brown hair girl interrupted, "Have you seen Sir Guchie around?" she asked.

"Katie was it?" Haji asked, at her nod he pointed toward a table farther back, "Sir Garmont is sitting on that table over there," opening his suits jacket he pulled out the perfume that was given to him by Siesta, "If you could can you return this perfume to him for me?" he asked holding it out to her.

"Of course!" she nod, "Thank you for your help." she turned, and walked over to Guchie's table.

Turning back to Louise, they went back to talking about the possibly of a magical cell phone.

* * *

><p>Guiche De Garmont was having a great day, during breakfast with his classmates, they had talked about their familiars, and he boasted at the greatness of his Verdandi. After breakfast he walked outside with Montmorency, sitting down together with her, he had complimented her on the cuteness of her familiar and how it suited her.<p>

"You flatter as always." she responded with her eyes closed, while petting her frog familiar.

"I never lie to your eyes." he said, putting on his most charming voice.

"But recently, I've heard a rumor that your starting to date a first year." Montmorency said, giving a serious look.

"Nonsense my dear, I would never do such a thing; you are the only person for me." as he said this he looked at Montmorency's eyes hoping to seem them brighten. Instead he saw her look behind him, turning around he saw Katie, she was holding with her a small and a bottle of the perfume that Monmorency had given him.

Looking somewhat pale and confused, she said, "Sir Guiche, I thought I was the only one for you!"

"K-katie?" he asked sounding nervous.

"Guiche!" Montmorency began; raising her voice "What's the meaning of this? What is this girl talking about?"

"I don't know! Montmorency I've never seen this girl in my life." he said desperate to convince the blonde.

"I-i can't believe this!" Katie said sounding heart-broken, "I even went to the trouble of baking you the souffle you wanted to try."

"Katie! This is just a mis-"

"Misunderstanding." Montmorency finished for him, "Guiche you jerk! How dare you date this girl behind my back." she yelled at him, drawing the other students around them. "And I can't belive you gave her one of my perfume bottles."

As everyone gather, he tried to get both girls to calm down so that he could explain; only the end up being slapped by Montmorency as she and Katie made to walk away.

As the gathered crowd laughed and jeered him. He saw both girls leave in the same direction, before he noticed Katie stop and speak with Louise and her familiar. Handing the bottle of perfume back the older man before heading on her way. It dawned on him suddenly, that this was all set up by Louise's familiar 'How dare that plebeian hurt these two girls in such away!' her thought. Getting up he walked up from where he had landed on the ground; he walked up to them determined to find out the truth.

"You!" he said pointing at Louise's familiar, "How dare plebeian like yourself, set up such a despicable scheme."

"Guiche, what are you talking about?" Louise asked, "Haji and I have talked this whole time."

"Hmp, you may not see it but I do. This plebeian, a familiar spirit no less. Set up this trap, he stole the bottle of perfume that Montmorency had made for me, and used it to make those two ladies cry!" he accused, assured of his deduction as, Louise turned and looked at her familiar with disbelief.

"Haji? Is this really true? Did you really set this up?" she asked as she looked at him, wondering at her familiars innocence.

Shaking his head Haji answered, "I didn't. Siesta had asked me to return this bottle to Sir Garmont. When Katie had walked up to us, I gave her the bottle unknowing of Sir Garmont's two timing."

Turning back to Guiche, "You heard him Guiche, my familiar's innocent." Louise said, satisfied with Haji's explanation.

"Of course he would lie! Did you see him speak with anyone other than you or Katie?" he asked, before narrowing his eyes at Haji and continuing, "However, I will extract the truth from him. I challenge you dual plebeian and after I win, you will apologize for your transgressions toward those two lovely women!"

"Guiche you know perfectly well, dueling prohibited."

"Whats prohibited are duels between aristocrats. Don't worry I won't hurt him to badly, after all he is the first thing you've managed to do right; and even then it seems you failed, Zero."

"How dare you-" Louise began, only to stop. As Haji placed a hand on her shoulder while stepping forward.

"I accept."

"Haji!" she gasped in surprise.

"Good. Then I will see you at the Vestry Court." with that Guiche turned and walked away.

"Haji, you can't go around accepting duels with aristocrats theirs no way you can win!" she exclaimed, trying to drive reason into his head.

Looking at her in the eyes, and stopping any further protest, he said "Don't worry, I won't lose." before following after Guiche.

'I wont lose. What kind of reassurance is that?' she thought, as her classmates decided to follow and watch the slaughter.

"That Idiot." she said aloud as she made her way to the Vestry Court.

* * *

><p>In the office of headmaster Odsmond, Professor Colbert Jean was standing beside miss Longueville; as he talk to the headmaster about his findings.<p>

"Hmm, we don't have any previous cases of plebeian becoming familiar spirits." Old Osmond said as he looked at Colbert.

"The bigger problem is this," Colbert began, as he opened the book her was carrying with him, "I wasn't familiar with the rune that appeared, and upon researching it I found this." he flipped the book to the right page; before presenting it to the headmaster. "It looked like this."

Upon seeing the rune, Osmond gasped, recognition appearing on his face. Looking at Miss Longueville he said "Miss Longueville, I'm sorry, but could step outside."

Nodding she responded "Yes, sir." as she turned she caught a glimpse of the rune before heading for the door.

'What could be so important about this rune?' she thought, as she stepped out of the office, intent on finding out.

* * *

><p>At the Vestry Court. Louise stood with the rest of her classmates, watching as her familiar faced off against Guiche.<p>

'That idiot, better win. I don't want to see him get beaten up to baldly.' she thought. Outside the circle surrounding the two combatants stood Kirche and Tabitha. The later engrossed in a book as usual.

"Well, It looks like Louise's 'perfect' familiar has finally done wrong." Kirche said to friend.

"I compliment you on not running away." Guiche said with a smile. Before pulling out a rose from with in his robes, waving it. From the rose a petal fell, once it hit the ground; it glowed and from it a metal suit of armor appeared. "My name is Guiche the bronze. Therefore a bronze golem Valkyrie will be you opponent."

Once the glow faded the golem moved. Running forward at an incredible speed, it threw a punch. Stepping aside to his right, Haji dodged the attack. Before kicking the golem on its side, sending it flying toward crowd; forcing them to scatter. As the Golem hit the ground, it broke into pieces because of the force of the kick.

"W-what!" Guiche said looking on in disbelief.

"Did you see that?" one of the students asked.

"He just kicked that golem aside like it was nothing." another put in.

"He could actually beat Guiche!" a third exclaimed.

At hearing, Guiche regained his composure. "Don't think because you manage to beat one, that this is over."

As he was about to give his wand another wave. A knife flew through the air; digging into his palm. Screaming, Guiche dropped his wand and clutched at his wounded hand. Looking up he saw the out stretched hand of Louise's familiar, before he put it down an started walking toward him. As he watched the familiar move toward him, his face impassive, the only thought on Guiche's mind was,

'He's going to kill!' he thought an irrational fear consuming him. Stepping back from the familiar, he called out, "I-i give up!"

Everyone in the crowd was silent. As they watched Haji walk up to Guiche. 'What is he doing?' Louise thought, 'Guiche already gave up.' Breaking free from her trance. Louise ran forward, calling out for her familiar.

"Haji, Stop!" this broke everyone from their trance and they started talking all at once.

"Is he not going to accept Guiche's surrender?" one of them asked.

"What a brute! We have to do something about this." another said.

Looking at Louise as she stopped in front of him, her arms spread at her side, Haji answered, "He's going need medical attention. We should get him to the infirmary before he loses too much blood."

Walking past a surprised Louise. He pick up Guiche's wand, before walking up to him and giving it back. After Guiche accepted it, he placed his hand on his shoulder. Turning him around he led him forward, "Let's get you to the infirmary." nodding Guiche walked towards the infirmary.

"W-wait your my familiar and you're not allowed to do things on your own." said as she followed after them.

* * *

><p><strong>I figured that if a device like a cell phone were introduced so early in the series. Louise become interested in it because, it represented away for her to contribute to magic, even when she believed herself incapable of magic.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this chapter, turned out pretty bad in my opinion. I hope to be able to fix, the things that I think need fixing with future material. However, until then; I'm sorry for the way it turned out. For Siesta's reaction I figured, since Saito had struggled with Guiche's Valkyries; she was able to see how he tried so hard to win dual with a noble. While Haji barely tried and had him beat quickly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

As the trio made their way to the infirmary, the crowd of students that had gathered; talked excitedly amongst each other. Some of them had left crowd, to spread the word of Guchie's defeat at the hands of commoner. In the crowd two women who had watched the events, were left with different impressions.

Watching Haji walk away with Louise and Guiche, Siesta had a look of wonder on her face. 'A commoner actually defeated a noble in battle?' she thought, unable to believe what she just saw. Looking around the rest of the crowd, she over heard their conversation,"Guiche actually lost to a commoner." one of the girls stated. "It makes me wonder about what type of training that commoner had, being able to defeat Guiche so easily." boy exclaimed.

'So I did just see commoner defeat a noble in a duel!' she thought, a smile lighting up her face. Making her way to the kitchens as fast as she could, Siesta thought about what this could mean, for all commoners who're forced to bow to the whims of the nobles.

Kriche, however was thinking about something else all together. Looking at Louise's familiars back as he led Guiche away, she had gotten a whole new appreciation for her families hobby. 'I can see why my family would have gone to all the trouble of romancing away people from the Valliere, if they were all this capable.' she thought. Before turning to her friend Tabitha and asking, "Do you think you can help me something?" with a devious smile on her face.

* * *

><p>In front of one of the windows, were the head masters office is, Longueville contemplated what she was able to make out from the duel. 'This familiar is pretty fast, strong as well if he manage to break a golem with only a kick. He must also be good with projectiles if what I saw was any indication.' she analyzed. Turning away from the window, she walked to her desk and took a seat, 'I better find out what those runes on his hand mean, before moving forward with my plans.' picking up her quill she began her secretarial duties.<p>

* * *

><p>After depositing Guiche at the infirmary, Louise and Haji where making their way back to the court-yard; to continue their discussion. As they were walking, Louise talked excitedly about his victory over Guiche questioning him about where he picked up his fighting abilities.<p>

"My former master and I used to travel a lot, so we had to make sure to know how to defend ourselves." he said, keeping things vague so as not to reveal too much.

"Your former master?" she asked, "I didn't take you away from her when I summoned you did I?"

"Its alright, we hadn't seen each other for about five years when you summoned me." he answered, a great sadness entering his voice. Seeing Louise about to ask him more, he decided to change the subject. "If I may? Could you tell me why Sir Garmont and so many of your classmates refer to you as Louise the 'Zero'?"

Sighing. She shook her head before answering, "I guess you might as well know," pausing, as they reached the doors leading to the outside. She clenched her fist as she with an angry look on her face before explaining, "The reason why I'm called that detestable name, is because I have no talent for magic. No matter what spell I cast, no matter what element I use; My magic backfires on me and it always ends up in an explosion." turning to look at him. She tried to gauge his reaction, "So you see, your new master is failure who's the back sheep of her family."

Looking into her eyes, Haji asked, "How strong of an explosion?" he asked, taking her by surprise.

"W-what does it matter how strong the explosion is? The only thing that matters is that I can't cast any spells!" she rebuked, angry at her familiar.

"In my world, the most powerful weapons created; can cause an explosion powerful enough to destroy this whole academy and, the surrounding forest for a couple hundred of Kilometers." he answered.

Looking at him in disbelief. Louise shook her head, "That's impossible!" she stated. "How can such a weapon even exist? Why would anyone bother creating it? Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"War tends to breed new ideas, that are often used for the defense of ones country. These bombs where only one of many." he said. "The reason I told you about this is, if your explosions are strong enough to destroy Guiche's Valkyrie's then you could use them to win in any duel," he answered her.

"Use my explosions?" Louise asked, as though the thought had never crossed her mind. At Haji's nod she continued, "How can I do that? I can't control then to hit a boulder much less a moving target."

Opening the door and holding it for her, he answered, "Practice. It's the only thing that can increase the skill level of any individual."

"Right, practice." she said, with a nod of her head. Walking out the door she called to him, " Tomorrow you're going to help me practice to gain control of my explosions." she stated sounding confident and resolute.

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Louise and Haji talked about arranging a training schedule for her, classes being an issue, the training would be done after class everyday. Haji would be in charge of find a clearing were they could train away from prying eyes. As he helped her change for bed, Louise decided to ask Haji about what her training would entail.<p>

"What type training do you think I should do? Will it be just blowing things up or will there be a method to this?" she asked as he finished with her night-gown.

"You said you were unable to hit stationary targets, so target practice will be essential." he answered her, to give her a better understanding of were to begin.

Moving towards her bed to hide her discomfort, at her inexperienced she answered, "I suppose," before hanging her head and sitting down on the edge of her bed. "I've never really tried any sort of training before. Since I have always viewed my explosions as failures." she finished looking back at her familiar.

"Understandable," Haji responded with a nod. "After I find a clearing, we will begin with target practice and endurance."

"Endurance?" she asked, nodding her head in understanding. "I suppose I should find out how many spells I can cast, before I get tired." grabbing her bed sheets, she moved them aside, before getting under them. "It will be ideal if we used large targets first, since I don't think I will be able to hit anything to small right away."

"I'll set up some boulders for that purpose." Haji responded, walking toward the oil lamp and turning it off. "Goodnight Louise."

"Goodnight Haji."

* * *

><p>Once Louise's breathing had evened out and, her heartbeat had slowed. Haji got up the chair he had used to feign sleep. Making his way to the window, he opened it just enough to slip through and closed it behind him; before jumping down to the courtyard. Landing lightly, he ran at his top speed toward the wall that separated the academy from the outside. Jumping over the wall, he landed on the other side before making his way to the surrounding forest.<p>

Running through the forest, Haji searched for a clearing that would be ideal for Louise's training. 'It should be far away enough not to attract others if an explosion were heard. Though not to far that it will take to long to reach on horse back.' he thought. After five minutes of running he stopped, hearing the sound of running water some distance to his left. He turned and followed the sound before reaching a small river, the river was in an open clearing with boulders spread out on either side in both directions. 'This must be were the academy gets its water from.' he thought, as he examined the place.

'There's enough of a distance between the river and the tree line, that this place could be used as a training area.' He thought satisfied with his search. Moving toward one of the boulders, he picked it up and move it away from the river side placing it closer to the tree line. As he worked to move other boulders, he didn't notice the blue dragon that had flown from a distance after him. Following him since he left the academy, Sylphid under the order of her new master. Had tracked the creature that made it self pass for human, to this clearing; making sure not to fly over head and alert him to her presence. She turned back and head to the academy to alert her master of his whereabouts.

Five minutes after Sylphid had left. Haji had finished setting up five boulders, with a distance of three meters between them. 'If Louise's spells are to powerful I can place more distance between the boulders.' he thought. Hearing a rustle in one of the bushes that located by the tree line, he turned his head to see a wild boar emerging from it.

Taking one look at the man standing in the clearing the boar could tell that it wasn't human. Its instincts were telling him that it was in danger, turning the boar made to run. When suddenly, the creature was standing in front of it. Its right paw shaded like claw, moving in a rising arc from the ground. The claw dug itself into the boars throat, before breaking its neck.

Quickly, drinking the blood of the wild boar. Haji made his way into the forest to dispose of its drained corpse. 'It's not a filling as human blood, but it will have to do for now.' he thought, before throwing the boars body away several hundred meters from the training site.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after having cleaned up. Haji, after waking Louise and drawing her a bath, made his way to the supply room to retrieve a bowl and fill it with water. As he walked along, he noticed that a certain flame salamander had followed him. Deciding not to make anything of it, he continued with what was becoming his new morning routine.<p>

As he followed behind his target, Flame, relayed all he was seeing back to his master. 'The creature is collecting some items.' he thought to his master, as he watched Haji. 'Hmm!' Kirche said to Flame through their link. 'Just keep an eye on him, there's no telling what he is and, I don't want to see Louise get hurt.' she told him.

'Right.' Flame thought, following after Haji at his masters request.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Kirche turned to her friend. "It's to bad he turned out as some sort of monster in disguise," she said, sounding disappointed. "Though I guess he is too handsome to be anything else."<p>

Tabitha stopped reading her book and turned to look at her, "Dangerous, unknown." she told her, getting her point across without having to say much.

"I know, I know! But now Louise is starting to look at that thing like its godsend." Kirche stated, "We need to expose it for what it is first, if we are going to keep it from hurting anyone." she finished sounding determined.

"Worried." Tabitha put in, looking at her friend with a slight smile.

"I'm not worried about Vallerie at all," she said, trying to sound nonchalant. "I just want to show her up in the name of my family."

Shaking her head Tabitha went back to reading her book.

* * *

><p>Walking into Louise's room. Haji closed the door behind him, before walking to the table and setting the bowl down. Walking over to her night stand he picked out one of her school uniforms and, took her tooth-brush from its stand. Setting the tooth-brush on the table next to the bowl, he set the her clothes on her bed before walking to the bathroom door and knocking.<p>

"Louise, is time to come out. Breakfast will be starting soon." he called through the door.

"Let me just finish drying myself." she responded, a few seconds later she walked out while drying her hair with a towel. Walking over to the bed, she threw her towel over a chair before stopping in front of Haji. Grabbing her panties from the clothes pile, Haji knelt, and held them open to allow her to slip her legs in.

"I've found a location where we can start your training this after." he stated as he pulled up her panties, and grabbed ger skirt.

"Really?" she asked, surprise coloring her voice. "That was quick, I would have thought it would've taken you all morning." she finished as he strapped her skirt before reaching for her shirt.

"I decided to get an early start," he said, grabbing her shirt, before helping her pull it on. "I've set up the field with five boulder about four feet in diameter, with three meters in between them."

"Good work, I'm definitely glad to have you as my familiar." she stated as he finished adjusting her shirt and proceeded to place her socks and shoes. Walking over to the bowl on the table, she grabbed her tooth brush and asked, "How long will it take for us to get there? It isn't to far I'd imagine?"

"It should only take about thirty minutes on horse back."

"Hmm!" Louise responded with a nod while brushing her teeth.

After she brushed her teeth, he took the brush from her and placed it back on its stand. Grabbing her cloak from the her bed he placed it on her shoulders, and fasten it. Before moving to grab the bowl as she walked to the door, "Haji, let's get going we have along day ahead of us." Louise stated as she opened the door and watched her familiar pick up his case cello case. Nodding Haji Followed after her before closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**So while I finally manage to write something that feels that is in the direction I want it to go, It still feels like is not working out at all. Any feed back on how I can change this chapter to improve it will be welcomed, because I seriously feel like I messed up badly in this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

After classes had concluded for the day, Louise made her way to the stable where her familiar would be waiting to take her to the training area that he had located. Walking up to the stable she stopped, as she saw Haji lead a horse out by its rein, the horse making a fuss as he did so, 'Strange,' she thought as she watched the horse try to pull away, 'I wonder why animals seem so afraid of my familiar?' deciding to find out she nodded her resolve and walked to her familiar.

As she walked up behind him, Haji turned his head to look at her over his shoulder, while rubbing the horse's mane trying to calm it down, "Louise are you ready to go?" he asked and she watched as the horse visibly calmed at her presence.

"I am," she responded with a nodded, "Though I want to ask, why is the horse so nervous around you? And don't lie to, I'm your master and you should always tell me truth." she demanded as she placed her hands on her hips trying to give him an intimidating look.

Blinking down at the pink haired girl, Haji's lips twitched in amusement, 'I don't think even Amshel would keep himself from smiling.' he thought and opened his mouth to answered, "As you wish, I'll explain my circumstances you on the way."

"Hm!" Louise responded with a smile as her familiar held out his hand towards her, taking it, Haji helped up on the horse and once she comfortably seated, he made his way into the stable and came back with a basket before climbing on behind her. Grabbing the reins she spur the horse forward, "So where is this training area located?" she asked with a glance behind her to Haji.

"Just keep going," he answered as he wrapped his left arm around her mid section,"I'll direct you as we go." he told her and as they made their way toward the training area he had set up, he explained to her the details of who he was and what he is, to his new master.

Back inside the stable, Guiche watched the pair leave with a bit of envy as he used one of the horses brushes to brush his familiars mane, 'I wish I was going on a picnic with a beautiful girl.' he thought, mindful not to press his injured hand to deeply on his familiars body. Once he finished, he got up and made his way towards the rack where the brushes were kept, replacing it he called out to his familiar, "Verdandi, let us make haste I want to try to get on my sweet Montmorency's good side today and get her forgive me." he called to his familiar as he made his way out of the stable.

* * *

><p>Montmorency was sitting on one of the tables set up yesterday, to help start building a rapport with the newly summoned familiars. As she sat, she couldn't help but stew in her anger, 'How dare that idiot make a fool out of me in front of our entire year mates?' she thought as she leaned forward and put her elbows on the table. As she leaned on the table she contemplated ways to get back at Guiche for his transgression, 'I could pretend to have forgiven him and slip him potion to make impotent.' she thought with a wicked grin. Sighing she shook her head she discarded that thought.<p>

'I want to get back at him not start a rivalry between his family and mine, Founder knows that Louise and Kirche are bad enough as it is.' deciding to look around the field for inspiration, she saw Kirche and Tabitha as they made their way through the schools field, with Kirche stopping every once in a while to speak to random students.

Wondering what was going with her two friends, Montmorency, got up from her chair and made her way to the two girls, as she approached she heard Kirche ask Malicorne about the wereabouts of Louise valliere.

"Have you seen Louise anywhere?" Kirche asked her voice deep thick with worry.

Shaking his head Malicorne answered, "Not since she left class in such a hurry, though she did seemed excited about something."

"Hmph!" Kirche responded as she place her hands on her hips, "Why is it that when ever I want to find Valliere she's never around these days?"

"Why are you looking Louise?" Montmorency asked as she stopped by her friends side and Malicorne took his chance and made his way toward his dormitory tower.

"Oh," Kirche spoke and turned to look at her friend. "Nothing much I just have somethings that I need to make her aware of." she answered. "You wouldn't happen to know where she went would you?"

"No I don't," Montmorency answered. "But if you need any help finding her, I would be glad to lend a helping. I really need something to do to get Guiche,"

"Montmorency!"

Sighing she turned to look at Guiche as waved at her, "Speak of devil," she said aloud as Guiche ran towards them. "What do want Guiche?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I came to apologize for my inexcusable behavior," he said as he bowed his head, "I understand that your angry at me, but please give me another chance to prove to you that you're the only women for me. We could even go on a picnic like Louise and"

"You've seen Louise?" Kirche interrupted him, "Where did she go and who with?"

Blinking in surprise at the concern on Kirche's voice, Guiche answered with some hesitation in his voice. "W-well yes I have, at the stables just a couple of moments ago, I saw Haji preparing a horse and picnic basket to take with him and Louise." he explained and watched as a strange expression crossed Kirche's face before she glanced at Tabitha. Nodding at the blue hair girl, they both took off towards the academies gates at a full run.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Guiche asked as he watched them run, getting no answer he turned to find himself with only Verdandi, sighing he gestured towards his familiar and led her away to get her something to eat.

* * *

><p>As they ran out the academy gates, Tabitha whistled, the sound reaching far, and from a distance Sylphid could be seen as she flew in their direction. Looking to Kirche she gesture her towards her left, "Pick up." she informed her and they both made their way towards the left of the academy walls.<p>

Once they were out of sight, they heard Sylphids' familiar screech as the young dragon approached them, stopping as the dragon landed, Kirche and Tabitha walked up to her once she was steady. "Good girl Sylphid," Kirche said as she rubbed her side. "Tabitha we should hurry and get to the clearing there's no telling what that thing is doing Louise."

Nodding, Tabitha move to her familiars side and gesture for her to bend down before climbing on, "Let's go."she said holding out her hand for her friend to help Kirche up as she move to follow. Once they were on Sylphids' back, Tabitha gesture for her to take off.

"Wait!" someone screamed causing Sylphid to stop in her before she could take off, looking to their left Kirche and Tabitha saw Montmorency; running towards them as she waved her arm to get their attention. When she reach them she stopped a few feet from the dragon.

"Montmorency what are you doing here?" Kirche asked as she watched the other girl bend down and catch her breath.

"I want come with you," she answered as she got her breath back and stood to her full height, "I don't know what's going on, buts it's not like you to get so worried about Louise, specially when she is only on picnic with her familiar." she exclaimed as she stared up at her two girls.

"Montmorency, we don't have time for this!" Kirche responded. "Tabitha." she said to her friend gesturing for her to take off. Nodding Tabitha spurred her familiar to take off again. As she was about to take off, Sylphid stopped as they're surrounded by a dome of water, turning her head she gave the blonde girl responsible a curious look. Giving the girl responsible a glare, Kirche spoke up "What are you doing? Let us out of here this instant!" she pulling out her own wand.

"I'm not letting you go until you take me with you!" Montmorency exclaimed as she stared back at her. "I know your better with magic than I am, but I can hold you here long enough to make you late. So either take me with you or try to fight me, those are your only choice."

"Fine, just get on already we have to help Valliere before anything happens her." Kirche answered and help out her hand to help the blonde girl up on the dragon. Taking her hand, Montmorency climbed on and dispelled the water dome allowing Sylphid to take off. Once in the air and heading towards their destination, Kirche explained the situation at hand.

* * *

><p>As the trio flew on Sylphids' back towards the clearing that she had followed Haji to last night, they were silent, wondering if Louise's familiar had made a move on her already. Hoping to get to the clearing in time to save their year mate, 'I really shouldn't have come along.' Montmorency thought, as she bit her bottom lip. 'I could get killed by whatever this creature Louise's familiar is, and all because I wanted to avoid Guiche until I had a plan to get him back.'<p>

Suddenly the sound of an explosion was heard and up ahead they could see smoke rise up from the clearing, "That's Louise's explosion!" Kirche pointed out as they watched the smoke rise from the ground, "Tabitha we have to hurry, her familiar must have attacked her!" she said to her blue haired girl.

Raising her staff in the air, Tabitha waved it and cast a spell to change the wind direction allowing Sylphid to increase her flight speed towards the clearing. As they got closer they heard the sound of a second explosion and Tabitha had the dragon dive bomb down towards the clearing, pulling up as she reached the tree's height, Sylphid landed on the ground in the clearing. Allowing the three girls on her back jump off her they landed on the ground beside her, there wands and staff at the ready to defend themselves.

Taking in the scene in front of them, Kirche, Tabitha and Montmorency lowered their guard slightly, as they watched Louise turned to look at them in confusion, "What are you doing here Zerbst?" she asked and took in their dueling stances. "And why do you have your wands at the ready?"

"Uh well," Kriche began as she turned her head to look at Haji, who was Louise's right setting up a blanket on the ground a couple of feet from the river. Point her wand at him she spoke up , "Louise your familiar is not what he seems, he's some new type of monster posing as a man."

"He's a chiropteran," Louise answered causing Kirche to do a double take.

"Chiropteran?" she asked her eyes wide and confusion on her voice, the hand holding her wand falling to her side. "What's a chiropteran?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Louise smirked at the thought of knowing something even her rival didn't. "That's non of your business," Louise responded, "All you need to know is that Haji won't hurt and," she stopped hesitating as she brought her left fist to her face and coughed. "Thank you worrying about." she finished in hurry.

"Huh?" Kirche asked as she smiled, "What was that I didn't quite catch that?" she teased bring her left hand to her ear and tilting her head.

"Y-you heard quite well!" Louise yelled back as a blush covered her face. "Now get out of here I got training to do." she said making shooing motion with her hands.

"Training?" Montmorency spoke up, "You don't think that you will be able to master any spell just because your training on your own do you?" she asked curious about Louise's training.

"It's not about mastering any spells or elements!" she stated as she crossed her arms. "It's about using my explosions to help me win in a fight if it ever came down to it." she explained as she closed her eyes. "Now go away, I need to get back to practice."

"Powerful." Tabitha said as she nodded towards Louise causing her to open her eyes in surprise.

"You think that if she learned to control her explosions she will become a power mage?" Kirche asked her blue haired friend. Nodding, Tabitha turned and moved towards Sylphid who bent down before she climbed on her back gesturing to the two other girls to follow. "Alright, alright." Kirche said with some disappointment as Montmorency moved to get back on the dragon.

Once they were on the dragon's back, Kirche called out to Louise, "Since your training to become a powerful wizard, I guess I'll just have to give it my all as well." She said, as Sylphid began lift off she raised her voice, "I won't lose to you Valliere, not in magic and certainly not with the opposite sex." she exclaimed and blew a kiss at Haji.

"Zerbst, I won't let you take anyone else from my family." Louise yelled and heard her rivals laugh as they disappeared in the distance. 'The nerve of that woman shamelessly flirting with my familiar as soon as its made clear he's not dangerous.' turning to look at Haji as he set up the picnic for her to eat later she said. "Haji, I won't forgive you if you let that women seduce you." she said aloud and turned and launched another spell at one of the boulders, gracing it's side and causing it to chipped away.

* * *

><p>Flying back to the academy on Sylphids' back, Montmorency looked at Kirche with an annoyed look, "So after all that talk about how he is some sort of monster that could hurt Louise,"She began. "As soon as Louise tells you he won't hurt her, you decided to start flirt?" she asked with some disbelief.<p>

Shrugging her shoulders, Kirche smiled as she answered. "What can I say?" she began, "He's very good-looking and since he was willing to reveal himself to Louise, it just means he has a conscious after all." she explained in her usual cheerful voice.

Sighing, Montmorency shook her head. "I suppose," she said as an idea formed in her head. "Do you think Louise would let me use him to get back at Guiche for double dating?"

"You'll have to run it pass me when I make him mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Also I would like to know if Kirche's decision to pursue Haji after being suspicious of him is to quick of a change. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

For the last three days Kirche had put some thought into how she would proceed to gain Haji's attention, so far she's tried her usual tactics of seduction but the familiar had ignored her advances. 'This is becoming frustrating.' she thought as she brushed her hair in front of her mirror. 'I've tried offering myself to him out right, and all he does is refuse and politely excuse himself, I've tried showing an interest in his hobbies, I've tried having Flame bring him to me and I've even tried being,' she shudder at the thought, 'subtle.'

Putting her hair brush down on the vanity dresser, she sighed and examined herself in the mirror. 'I know it's not my looks as all the other men in my life can attest to, then could it be that he's into men?' she asked herself and frowned. While the thought of Haji and another man together was appealing to her, it would mean that she wouldn't be able to have him to herself.

Suddenly she heard the familiar sound of a horse leaving the academy, walking to her window she saw Haji and Louise as they left the academy. As they rode she noticed that Haji was carrying his cello case instead the basket he has been carrying when they go to the training field, 'What are you up to Valliere?' she thought to herself. When an idea struck her, "Then again, this could be the opportunity I was waiting for." she said aloud, turning from the window. She ran out of her room heading towards Tabitha's, once she reached her friend's door she knocked insistently.

Looking up from her book, Tabitha glanced at the door and grabbed her staff, raising it in the air she waved it once. "Ansul, bel, an." Tabitha whispered as she cast a spell that caused the sound of the knocking to die down. Putting her staff down she was about to return to reading her book when her door opened from the outside. Walking into her room, Kirche was talking to her in an animated fashion but no worlds came from her mouth; bringing her staff up once more she cancelled her spell.

"Tabitha! Were Leaving! Get Ready!" Kirche exclaimed as she stood beside her.

"It's Voidday." Tabitha said as an explanation and returned to reading her book.

"I know how important Voidday is to you. But I really need your help," she said as she brought her hands together. "Louise is taking Haji somewhere today and I want to go want to make sure that nothing is happening between and, The only way I can catch up to them is with your help," she explained as she dropped to her knees. "Please Tabitha, I don't want to lose out to Valliere on anything!"

Putting her book down Tabitha nodded. "You will? Thank you Tabitha!" Kirche exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. Allowing Tabitha to get out of bed and make her way to the window. Opening it, she let out a whistle calling for her familiar. As the whistle died down, she saw her familiar flying towards the tower from a distance.

Tabitha turned and walked to her bed, she grabbed her cloak and pulled it before grabbing her staff. "Come." she said gestured at window, walking up to it she jumped out on her dragons back, with Kirche following close behind.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the town located three hours away from the academy, Louise spurred the horse to the local stables located outside of town. After talking to the caretaker, she had paid to have the horse taken care of for a full day.<p>

Walking into the town proper with her familiar beside her, Louise glanced at him every once in a while taking in his reaction to the town. As she watched him, she saw a look of wonder on his face while he looked every which way he could; taking in the sounds and sights of the busy town. "So," she decided to interrupt his sight-seeing, "How do like the capital of Tristain?" she asked as she led him down another street.

"It's very nostalgic," he answered, "This town brings back memories of when Saya and I started traveling together."

"Really?" she asked with a smiled. "I'm glad you like it, after what you told me about the cities your world has I figured this small city would seem quaint in comparison."

"Quaint isn't a bad thing." he said as he watched a vendor try to sell his goods, looking back at Louise he continued. "As cities become bigger, the people tend to grow more distant from each other. Here the people still have a deeper sense of community and they do in most big cities." he explained as he gestured toward another booth where a vendor selling vegetables, had given an extra stock to one of his customers.

"Sounds like things change with progress huh!" Louise spoke aloud, earning herself a small smile from her familiar. "Anyhow, let's do what I brought you here for." she said as she as she turned down another corner, leading them into market area that specializes in tools and weapons. "Since you've been so much help to me since the last couple of days, I wanted to buy you something as a way to say thank you."

"There's no need, I,"

"I'll none of that!" Louise interrupted as she walked in front of him and pointed a finger at him while placing her other hand on her hips. "You never ask for anything of me and always follow all my commands. As my familiar you will allow me to buy you something to thank you for all your hard work." she exclaimed before turning around and heading off, Haji following close behind her.

At the corner where they last turned, Kirche stood leaning around it and heard as Louise told Haji that she would be getting him gift. 'So that's it huh?' she thought as she leaned back next to Tabitha, "Hehehehehe," she laughed aloud as an idea formed. "Now all we have to do is wait for Louise to buy Haji dear a gift and I'll get him and even better one." she explained to her friend, who hadn't put down the book the whole time they followed after the duo.

Glancing up from her book, Tabitha shook her head at her friends antics. Knowing that such a tactic wouldn't work on her pursuit of Louise's familiar, returning her eyes to her book she followed along as Kirche led her after the duo.

* * *

><p>Walking out of a music shop, Louise was feeling the disappointment of this trip set in. After offering Haji to buy anything he would want that was at a reasonable price, he had asked her to take him to this shop. After some wandering around and asking for directions, they had finally found the a place close to the town square and had made their way inside. Once inside, she had expected her familiar to pick something that would be somewhat expensive so that she could scold him a little before generously deciding to buy it for him.<p>

So it came as a disappointment to her when he picked a cleaning cloth and a solvent to use for his for his cello. Sighing she made her way to the fountain at the square and sat down beside her Haji, who had unpacked his cello and leaned against him as he rearrange his things inside a large hidden compartment. Inside she could see two thin cases with a set of six knives like the one he used on Guiche during their dual, "Are you sure that is all you want?" Louise asked him trying to coast him into getting something else.

"Hmm." he responded with a nodded as he removed the cases and underneath it she could see another solvent help in a metal container to bottom left of the cello case, while the right side was empty. As he moved to place his new solvent on the right, she notice that there was an indentation in the middle of the case. This gave her an Idea on how to go ahead and get her familiar a more adequate gift than a solvent and a cleaning cloth, which she would have bought for him anyways.

"Haji," she began making her voice sound uninterested less he see through her ruse, "What were you carrying in the middle of your cello case?" she asked and pointed at the indentation.

Placing the cleaning cloth on top of the new solvent, Haji blinked at Louise before answering. "That compartment is specifically for Saya's sword." he and watched as her eyes brighten at the notion.

"Oh, and are you able to use sword in combat?" she asked, feeling as though she may have found something to gift to her familiar.

"Yes, I am." he answered wondering what she had in mind.

* * *

><p>Making their way back to into town towards the vendors district that sold weapons and tools, Louise dragged Haji along by his left hand, with a bounce in her step as she finally found something to give to her familiar. Turning a corner she ignored the looks that people were giving them as she dragged her familiar behind her towards the sword shop she had seen as they looked for the musical shop. She stopped as they came to an intersection, "Hmm, was it to the left or to the right?" she wondered aloud, as she tried to remember which way they had come from.<p>

"Haji," she began when she turned around to look at her familiar. She stopped as she noticed his attention towards the last corner they turned. "What's wrong?" she asked and moved closer to him.

"Were being followed." he answered in a stage whisper.

"Followed?" Louise asked and leaned to her side to see behind him. "By who? And why?"

"Don't know." he responded and turned towards her, moving in closer he placed his left arm on her shoulder pulled her in closer to his body. "But let's find out."

"H-haji!" Louise said in surprise, as a blush covered her cheeks. "How exactly is this going to help us find out who's following us?" she asked in a stage whisper as he led her towards the right of the intersection.

"You'll see." he answered with a nod, and he spurred her forward at the same pace that they had been using and turned another corner. Giving him a small nod, she allowed herself to get led without any complaints. They walked straight at the next street and turned left at the next, walking along Louise recognized the tools and weapons district that they had been before. "Run." Haji instructed before he picked up his pace, following suit she turned in a full run with him into an alley that ended at a dead-end.

"This is dead-end, they'll just-aaahhh!" she let out as he moved his hand to her waist, pulling her closer to him and jumped on the roof of the surrounding buildings. Once on top he walked away from the edges and let her go, gesturing for her to stay quiet, he made his way back to the edge in a crouch and looked over the edge.

* * *

><p>Watching from one of the streets that led into the main square, Kirche smiled as she saw the gift that Louise had gotten Haji, 'A solvent and a cleaning cloth?' she asked herself a she got a look at them. Shaking her head at the choices she knew that she had this in the bag. "If that is all she's willing to get him than there is no reason for me to worry." she said with a glanced at Tabitha, "Any gift I can possibly think of getting him will make that one look bad in comparison." she explained as she looked back towards the duo they had followed.<p>

Suddenly, Louise jumped to her feet, her eyes bright and a smile forming on her face as she order she gave Haji an order, nodding Haji put away his knives and replaced the hidden compartment and the cello to the case before closing. Standing up, moved the cello case to his right shoulder before Louise took his hand and led him.

"What's going on?" Kirche asked as she watched her rival lead him away. "She already got him gift, so what could she be after?" she asked Tabitha, who shrugged and gestured towards them with her head. Turning, Kirche saw them leave down the way they came through and began to follow with Tabitha close behind. Following along behind them the, two girls kept up with the same tactics they used before. When Louise had gotten to the intersection where she should turn right, she stopped and Kirche who had followed was forced to jump back into her friend to avoid being seen, knocking the staff from Tabitha's hand; and causing a clatter as it hit the ground.

As Tabitha bent down to pick up her staff, she gave her a slightly annoyed look. Mouthing her apologies, Kriche leaned over the corner in time to see Haji place his arm over Louise's shoulder. 'What happened?' Kirche asked her self in dismay as she heard Louise call his name with a blush on her face, 'Could she had made a move while I wasn't looking?' she thought as she watched him lead the other girl away towards the right.

"Tabitha, let's hurry!" she said to her friend as she made to run to the intersection. Following behind her, Tabitha closed her book and wonder at the sudden change in her friend. Kirche led them after Louise and her familiar to the district that they had been before, looking over the corner with Kirche this time Tabitha saw the two break into a run and turn into an alley that she remembered led to a dead-end. As she was about to warn her friend she took off after the duo and turned the corner, shaking her head she followed after her at a more sedate pace and watched as her friend looked in to the alley in confusion.

"What? Where did they go?" Kirche asked, walking up to her Tabitha tapped her shoulder and pointed to the roof top, where Haji crouched, blinking down at them.

"Kirche, Tabitha what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well from the feedback I received, I will continue this story in the same fashion that I have. Is possible I would like to have a vote on what type of familiar Haji should be or if I should keep him as a Gandalfr to give him an increase on his already powerful abilities. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here's a new chapter! though I don't think I did a good job keeping the characters, well in character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Making their way toward the weapons shop that she had seen before, Louise made sure to keep herself between her familiar and her red-haired rival. While glaring at her every couple of steps to make sure she kept her distance, "Alright Zerbst," she began with anger in her voice. "Why were you and Tabitha following us around town?" she asked.

"Following you?" Kirche ask making her tone a lighthearted and innocent as possible, "We weren't following, Tabitha and I happened to go out for a stroll in town today. We saw you two break into a run and decided to see what was going." she answered with a shrug.

"Do you really expect me to belive that!" Louise demand as she turned a the next corner and spotted the shop. "Besides even if that were the case nobody invited you along, so there is no reason for you to come with us." she said as she walked to the shops door and stopped.

Looking up at the sign, Kirche smiled. "Oh, Valliere I'm just girl out to buy a gift for someone and this looks like the perfect place to find something." she explained as she grabbed the handle and walked in, leaving Louise glaring at the door.

Following after her rival, Louise pushed the door open to see that Kirche was already talking with the shops owner.

"Good after miss and how may I help you this fine day?" the shopkeeper asked the young woman in front of him while smiling pleasantly, oh the while thinking about how to best swindle the girl in front of him.

"I'm looking to buy a sword for a special someone," Kirche answered as she glanced behind her to see Tabitha and Haji walk in behind Louise.

"Oh," the shopkeeper intoned in an interested voice, "If it's for someone special than I suppose only the best will do?" he asked in an encouraging voice.

"Definitely!" Kirche answered back as Louise stomped to the counter.

"Now hold on," Louise growled out and slammed her hand on the table. "If anyone is getting the best sword in this shop it's me!"

"I was here first Valliere, and I'm the one who's going to buy that sword." Kirche argued back as she crossed her arms under chest.

"It was my idea to buy Haji a sword, so that he could better protect me as my familiar." Louise responded with a huff. "I'm not gonna have you trample in where you're not wanted."

"First and for most I don't trample anywhere and like I told you I'm here because I wanted to buy something for one of my would be suitors." Kirche replied as she glared down at the shorter girl.

"Don't give me that excuse, I know yo-"

"Ladies please," the shopkeeper interrupted as he raised his hand in front of him as though to ward them off. "Why don't I just go get the sword? You can decided what which of you will buy it afterwards." he suggested.

Getting a reluctant nod from both girls, the shopkeeper turned and headed for the back of the store; once he was behind the curtain he smiled slyly. 'If these two aristocrats keep fighting the way they are, I should make a bundle.' he thought as he walked the back to retrieved his "best" sword.

* * *

><p>While the shopkeeper looked for the sword, Louise and Kirche glared at each and Tabitha read her book by the door. Haji, had been wondering around the small shop evaluating the many types of weapons that lined the walls. As he approach a barrel filled with second-hand swords and spears, his senses went on alert as he felt another presence in the room. Looking around as in conspicuously as he could, he saw that the girls were still distracted, turning back to the barrel he closed his eyes for a second before opening them.<p>

All around him the world had changed, as he saw the world through the eyes of a chiropteran. Looking at the barrel he saw something that he's never seen anywhere except when a sword is getting made, one of the swords was giving of a faint amount of heat, as though it had cooled down for a while.

Approaching the barrel, he looked down on the sword for a second before picking it up.

Blinking, his vision returned to normal and he wondered if maybe he made a mistake. The sword itself seemed ancient, its blade and guard looked as though it rusted over years ago. The handle was dirty and in need of maintenance if not replaced completely. Holding the sword closer for inspection, he noticed that while the blade is rusted over it didn't look like it would fall apart at the first swing. In fact the blade had retain its shape despite the rust, its length was about right to fit in his cello and the weight felt as familiar as all the swords he's handled for Saya; though he would have to do something about the guard, it was too long to fit through the top compartment of his cello case.

Turning back to look at the counter as the shopkeeper returned, he called out to Louise, "Louise." he said to get her attention and, as she and Kirche turned to look at him he continued. "I found suitable sword." he explained as he presented it to her.

"Huh?" Louise exclaimed in confusion, as she looked at the old sword. "Haji, don't you think you want a newer sword?" she asked as she looked between the sword and her familiar.

"It's fine." he answered with a small shake of his head. Seeing the doubt in her eyes he elaborated, "The sword is ancient and covered in rust, though the blade still retained its form. It's also the right size and length to fit in my cello and, it shows that who ever made it was master blacksmith, or a very knowledgeable noble." he added at the end, after all in a world where magic exist, any noble with knowledge of medals and an Earth affinity could easy create a sword.

"Why don't you let me buy that for you?" Kirche spoke up as she reached for the sword, a smile gracing her face.

"Oh no you don't!" Louise intervened as she slapped the taller girls hand away. "You said were here to buy a sword for one of your would be suitors and, as the shopkeeper was so kind to bring you his best sword I suggest you don't waste any of your money." she said with a mocking smile before she took the sword from Haji and placed it on the counter. "We'll take this one."

For a second the shopkeeper was too stunned to do anything, as the tall man who had come in to the store following after the two girls destroyed his prospects of starting a biding war between both nobles. Once the shorter of the two girls had placed the sword on the counter, he smiled as convincingly as he could.

"Yes of course," he answered as he placed the intricately design box he had carried on to the side counter. It was only after Louise paid the paid 103 New Gold for the sword and new round guard that the old shopkeeper took noticed of the sword that they had bought from the barrel and, his mood instantly did a 180.

'YES!' he screamed in his head in pure happiness as he watched the man open a compartment on the top of the cello case(so that's why they didn't buy a scabbard) and placed the twice damned sword(by himself personally) in side, 'I'll never have him interfere in my business again!' he thought as his forced smile became that much more genuine.

"Thank you for patronage and please do come again for anything you might need." he said to the young noble who had unknowingly done him a favor.

"Certainly," Louise responded with a nod before looking at her rival. "So Zerbst, why don't you ask the fair shopkeeper to show you that sword you wanted for suitor?"

"Hmph," Kirche answered as she turned to the shopkeeper, knowing that she got caught in her lie. "Well shopkeeper, open it up! I want to see this incredible weapon of yours!" she said as she tapped the wooden box.

"O-of course, of course!" the shopkeeper answered with a stutter as he sent a nervous look Haji's way before unlocking the box and opening it. Inside there was a sword made of gold, It had a beautiful design and it looked well taken cared of' In short it made the sword Louise just bought for Haji look like junk.

'Oh founder why!' Louise thought as she took a look at the sword, 'If Kirche buys that sword and gives it to Haji he will completely forget about mine.' she thought and sent an angry glare at her rival, who she noticed was shaking slightly with mirth.

"Oh this is prefect," Kirche spoke up her voiced laced with amusement. "Since you've already bought a sword for your familiar, I can take this one for myself correct?" she asked Louise with a raised eyebrow, daring her to rebuke her claim after she went as far as force Kirche to buy the sword.

"C-correct." Louise stuttered out as she glared at the sword.

"Good to know. Shop keeper, why don't you tell me more about sword?"

"Certainly my lady," Shopkeeper answered as he picked up the sword from its intricate box using both hands, and it shone with the light coming through the windows. "As I said before this is the best one in the store. It's made from gold by Germania's mage-alchemist, Sir Spee." the shopkeeper explained. "It will slice steel right in half."

"How much is it?" Kirche asked as she looked at her rival with smirk.

"It will be 3,000 if it's with New Gold."

"You can buy well made house with a forest for a yard, at that price!" Louise exclaimed as her eyes widen, turning to look at Kirche, she hoped her rival didn't have access to that much money. Seeing the same infuriating smile on her face she hung her head, knowing full well that she did.

"A true sword has the worth of a castle," the shopkeeper continued, as he put the sword back in the case. "If it's only a house, then it's a good deal."

"I'll take it!" Kirche exclaimed as she reached behind her for and grabbed her check book, 'The sword maybe expensive, but I won't let you show me Valliere.' she thought as she brought it out.

"I would advice against it."

"Eh?" Kirche, Louise and the shopkeeper spoke up as they looked at Haji.

"Haji, What do mean?" Kirche asked with a glance at the sword.

"While the blade itself has a beautiful design, the fact that it's made from gold makes it an inferior product." Haji explained causing the shopkeeper to pale. "Gold by nature is a soft metal, it's not suitable for making weapons. Even if the gold where enchanted to cut through steel, the sword would break too quickly if used in battle. Though I suppose if what Mrs. Chevreuse said is true, he could probably use it as an impromptu wand or a wall ornament." he finished with a small frown, noticing that he has gotten into the habit of speaking to much.

If looks could kill, the shopkeeper would have been six feet under as ashes inside an urn from the glare that Kirche sent his way. For Haji seeing the air heat up around her made him think that she would have made the man spontaneously combust right then and there.

"K-"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" a voice laughed loudly and with exuberance before Haji could speak up. "My new partner got you good, you old cheat!" the voice said, drawing everyone's attention to Haji and saving the shopkeeper for now.

"Sword." Tabitha answered as she closed her book.

"Isn't that an intelligent sword? One that has a mind of its own." Kirche commented as she looked down at the sword as Haji brought his cello case to the ground. "You really _bought_ a strange thing." she continued as she sent a bewildered look towards Louise.

"I didn't know about it." Louise answered as returned the look. "Haji let's return that weird thing right away."

"I think I'll keep it." Haji replied as he pick up the case and brought back to his shoulder.

"What? Why?"

"It's unique."

"You bet I am!" the sword responded from his back. "So partner, Your name's Haji huh? Well I'm Derflinger, it's nice meet ya."

"Same." he answered over his shoulder, looking back at Louise he continued. "We should get going, or we won't make it back before night fall."

Hanging her head slightly, Louise looked at her familiar with hooded eyes, "Why are weird things happening to me?" she muttered, and gestured for Haji to lead the way. Nodding his goodbyes to Kirche and Tabitha; Haji walked to the door and held it open for and closed the door as he followed.

"Well at least I'm rid of that damn sword." the shopkeeper spoke up as the two walked out, drawing Kirche's attention back to him. Feeling as though someone was trying to cook him alive, the Shopkeeper looked to his left at the angry Germanian girl, her body seemingly surrounded by flames. Gulping he prayed to the founder(even as much as he didn't care for the lout.) that he could come out of this intact.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Derflinger had joined Louise and Haji, and she hated it! Ever since the sword found out that Haji had no need for sleep, it had taken to talking to her familiar as much as possible. It's made far worse because it was so rude, that when it insulted the professors during classes they had banned it from their classrooms.<p>

At first this seemed like an ideal solution for Louise, since it would me she could spend less time with said sword. However, it hadn't been to long before all the noise the sword had made started disturbing the staff and, after having reported it to the Osmond. He had asked for Haji to carry the sword with him everywhere.

Now this caused a dilemma, since Haji couldn't come to classes with Derflinger and they couldn't leave the sword alone. Louise is forced to separated from her familiar. It hadn't bothered her when it first happened, but while passing through one of the hallways leading to her next class one day. She caught sight of Haji and Siesta as they worked together. She could tell that Haji was being his usual self around the other girl, but the way Siesta tried to get close to him had bothered him.

'Why should it bother me?' she asked herself as she watched them work. 'From what Haji told me about himself it was made clear that he doesn't see me as anything but a friend and master.' she thought as she watched Siesta talked with him animatedly. 'So why should it bother me that a girl other than Zerbst wants to get closer to him?' she thought.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts. Louise walked towards them as Siesta and Haji hung the laundry out to dry.

"Haji," she called out to her familiar, happy to note that he turned to her immediately. "Since classes finished, why don't we go out for some target practice?" she asked a smile forming on her face.

"Hmm." Haji responded with a nod. "Let me just finish helping Siesta hang the laundry and I'll collect our stuff."

"Alright!" Louise said. "I'll go pick up our usual horse, meet me at the gates when your done."

Not waiting for him to respond, she turned on her heel and walked towards the dormitory building, happy to note that whatever hold Siesta may hope to gain on her familiar, wouldn't become important enough that he would ignore her.

* * *

><p>Returning from the training field that day, the mood had been light. While Louise and Derflinger tended to fight often, when he saw the dedication she put into learning to use her magic. Derflinger had given her some advice on the nature of her magic. Telling her that the reason her spell isn't so accurate is because she needed to allow the magic to build up a little more before she fired it. Louise had been skeptical of course, but tried his advice with some trepidation.<p>

Allowing the magic to build up before she launched it, Louise was able to feel the difference, between this and her usual method. It was slower, it took more concentration, but it was more powerful and with the extra time alloted to her from building up said magic. She put all the aiming practice she had done into good use and fired. The result was phenomenal, the explosion made all the one before seem mild in comparison and the boulder had been pulverized in one hit.

"I did it!" she had called out to Haji a wide smile on her face. "I did it, I did it! I destroyed the boulder in my first try."

"congratulations." Haji responded as she ran towards and a gave him a hug. "Now let's try that a couple of more times." he stated, when she pulled away.

With that first success and with the feeling of how to properly used her magic memorized. Louise had hit four of the next five boulders in her first try, pulverizing them into dust. The success of her training had her on such a good mood that she had decided to call it a day.

"Derflinger," Louise called out to the sword on Haji's back. "How did you know that my magic would work better if allowed it build up?"

"That's simple," Derflinger answered back. "You're a void mage just like Brimir was." he said sounding as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"WHAT?" Louise yelled and would have fallen of the horse had Haji not been holding her. "I-i can't be void mage, only the founder Brimir had the void element. It's consider blasphemy to even consider such a claim."

"You can consider it whatever you want." Derflinger said. "The fact of the matter is that you're a void mage. Brimir himself couldn't use the magics of other elements as he was a void mage. From what I remember, since he couldn't use any other elemental magics he created his own spells." he explained much to Louise disbelief.

"You knew the founder?" she asked looking over her shoulder, as Haji took the reins from her hands and led the horse.

"Well yeah," Derflinger answered. "I was the sword of one of Brimir's familiars, she was a gandalfr like my partner here."

"Gandalfr?" Haji asked wanting to know more about his role.

"A gandalfr is..."

* * *

><p>That night as Haji comb through her hair, Louise thought about everything Derflinger had told them. Even though a lot of what Derflinger had said made sense to her, explained the reason behind her inability to use magic; it still left her reeling.<p>

'How is it possible that I'm void mage like the founder?' she thought. 'If anyone were to find out about this I could get in a lot of trouble.'

"What's wrong?"

She tensed for a second at the question, before relaxing.

"It's just that I always wanted to become a power mage, but to find out that I'm a void user," she trailed off, unable to continue.

"Isn't that good thing?" he asked and walked to stand in front of her. "Now that you know what your magic is, you have a better chance of learning more of it."

"I suppose so," Louise answered. "But that's just it Haji, their aren't any written books on the founders magic. So how am I suppose to master it with out any guidance."

"Hey!" Derflinger called out from on top of Haji's cello case, gaining their attention. "What am I, invisible? I'm not a mage but I can definitely tell you everything that I saw Brimir do with his magic. From there on you just have to figure it out, after all Brimir did and you did pretty well with the explosion spell."

"You also have me." Haji put in. "I may not know anything that can help you master your magic, but I will protect you from anyone that tries to harm you."

Louise stayed silent, as she looked between them. Before she nodded once to herself and decided that no matter what comes next she will face it head on.

'After all, what's the worst that could happen?'

* * *

><p>Haji had walked into the kitchen the next day to help the staff as he had been the last few days, his cello case with Derflinger sticking out from the top carried on his back. When he noticed the atmosphere was somewhat strained. The maids, the cooks and the rest of the staff where working with an air of despair hanging in the air. Deciding not to ask, he went to search for Siesta to offer his help again.<p>

When searching for her in the places that she usually works had yielded no results, he had returned to the kitchen and asked the head chef. Though the mans amorous nature put him on the defensive, he tend to hear the all the gossip that happened in the academy.

"Excuse," he said to gain the mans attention.

"Ah, Haji I see you've been looking for Siesta." the man said as he wiped his hands on his apron.

"Yes, I came to offer her my-" he stopped as the chef held up left hand and shook his head.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Siesta isn't gonna work at the academy for much longer."

"Why? Has something happened?" Haji asked as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Not yet," the chef responded. "But a palace messenger came today and he expressed his interest in buying Siesta's contract." explained befoe he continued. "Between you and me, I don't like the looks of this at all. I've heard rumors that this Count Mott keeps buying young maids contracts to use them for sexual gratification."

"Has he already bought the contract?"

"I don't think so," he replied as he turned back to the pot he was cooking lunch in and stirred. "He had a message to deliver to Professor Osmond first, I think their still discussing the-" he stopped as he turned back to see that Haji was already gone.

"Go save get our girl back." The head chef said to the open air. "Hope of the common people."

* * *

><p>Old Osmond sat at his desk, looking over the message that Count Mott had delivered. Truthfully he had already read over the message and understood that he would need to set up a tighter security, to keep the princess safe while she visited during the familiar showcase. However, he was hesitant to move on from this subject because of the proposition that Count Mott had made about buying the contract of one of his maids.<p>

'I've head enough unsavory rumors involving this man, that I don't particularly want to sell him the contract.' he thought as he looked up from the letter. 'But with his connections, he may leave me no choice.'

"So now that you're done with the letter, I'm sure you know what precautions to take while the princess is here for her visit." Mott stated, as he raised his head slightly.

"Yes, of course." Osmond responded, as he put the letter. "Rest assured that I will do everything within my power to provide the princess with a safe environment."

"Good." the count answered with a nod. "Now about my proposition to buy the contract of the maid, Siesta was it?" he asked, his voice taking on an eager tone.

"Yes, that's her name." Osmond said sounding non to pleased with the man. "I have reviewed your offer and-" he stops as knocks came to the door interrupting him. "Just a second Count Mott, this could maybe important."

Getting up from his seat and heading for the door, he saw the annoyed look on the counts face and couldn't help but smile under his beard as he reached the door. Opening it, he was surprise to see Valliere's familiar at the other side.

"Ah, Haji was it?" he asked, getting a nod from said familiar he continued. "Now what can I do you young man?"

"Professor Osmond," Haji greeted. "I came on the behalf of my master, Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere. She wishes to me to speak to you about Siesta's contract." he explained as he stood at the door.

"Ah yes," Osmond responded, seeing an out for the girl that he had employed. "I was just talking to Count Mott about this very matter. Why don't you come in and sit down?" he stepped aside and gestured him inside.

"What's the meaning of this?" Mott asked as Osmond closed the door behind him and, Haji took a seat next to him. "I thought you were going to sell Siesta's contract to me."

"Actually, as I was about to tell you before Haji showed," he gestured towards the familiar with his right hand. "While your offer is more than generous, I have already promised her contract to miss Valliere. You see the two get along quite well and miss Valliere expressed interest buying her contract after she graduated."

"Then what's the problem," Mott said as he rose higher in his chair. "I'm offering to buy her contract now and I'm willing to pay twice what I offered you."

"Hmm," Osmond responded, displeased with the man's stubbornness on the subject. "I'm sorry but I've already promised her contract to miss Valliere."

"I suggest you reconsider Osmond." Mott spoke his voice cold as ice. "I have enough contacts that I can force you out of your position."

"Do you think you scare me?" Osmond responded, his voice never-changing. "I've been around long enough that my position at this academy will stay secured no matter what you do."

"Hmph," Mott let out as he consider his option. Suddenly he was hit with an idea. "Alright, how about if I duel this Valleire for right to buy the contract."

"Now see here, Valleire is still a student at this academy. As such she is not to duel until she graduates."

"Oh," Mott responded a arrogant smile coming to his face. "Then I suppose that means that she forfeits and the contract is mine."

"I did n-"

"I'll duel you." Haji interrupted Osmond, as he got to his feet. "As miss Valliere's familiar I would make a proper substitute to accept the dual you on her behalf."

"A familiar?" Mott asked sounding amused. "Why would I bother soiling my hands to fight someone so beneath me?"

"If I'm so beneath you, than you should have no problem accepting the dual. After all, I'm just a plebeian without magic."

Getting to his feet and glaring at the man for his implication, Mott allowed his anger to simmer.

'I'll make you pay for that.' he thought as he nodded his acceptance of the dual.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here's the next chapter, I just hope everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Standing on one side of Vestry field, Mott looked at his opponent. His face passive, his stance relax, as though he doesn't even consider him a challenge. Narrowing his eyes at him, Mott reached for his cloak and removed it before throwing it aside and reaching for his wand.

"I'll give you one more chance to reconsider." Mott said as he smiled at his opponent. "After all, a commoner like you has no place in this field."

"You lousy pervert!" a new voice called out from his opponent surprising him for a second. "Partner don't hold anything back against this guy. Use me to teach him a lesson."

"Hmm." the familiar responded with a nod, as he looked over his right shoulder and began to reach for the sword sticking out of the top of the case.

'Let your guard down.' Mott thought with a smile, as he waved his wand in a swiping motion; creating a whip of water that lashed at his opponent.

Just as the whip was going to smack the commoner in the face; he duck under the swipe and took off in a run towards Mott. Swinging the wand back the whip extract, it's tail end moving to hit Haji in the back of the head.

Jumping to his left, Haji preformed a roll and came up throwing knife a Mott's wand hand, before running towards him.

As the knife flew towards, Mott lowered his wands head to the ground before swinging it up. Creating a column of water, that deflected the knife. Thrusting his wand in Haji's directing as the man got within 5 feet of him. The water moved in Haji's direction, forcing him to jump to side as Mott threw another water whip his catching him by his left arm.

Swinging the wand up, the water whip took Haji with it into the air as it got longer. Once it reached 30 feet, Mott spun his wand above his head before swinging it toward the ground 30 feet away. The impact on the ground, sounded brutal and, as the familiar laid on the ground Mott released him from his whip. All the while smiling at his victory.

"Partner!" Derflinger called out to Haji's prone form. "You got to get up, if you lose now that sweet girl is gonna-"

"Don't bother." Mott interrupted. "I made sure to put enough force on to cripple a man." he explained with a shrug. "Though I suppose I will have to extend my apologies to his master, after all I just broke her new toy." turning to Osmond who stood as the witness to the duel. "The results are clear now let's finalize-"

"No need." Haji said as he got to his feet, wiping away at the stains on his clothes. "I'm in working order."

"What?" Mott exclaimed as the familiar stood before him again, looking non the worse for taking that fall. "How are you still standing? That attack you have crippled you?" Mott asked as Haji put down the cello case next to him and pulled Derflinger from the top with his right hand.

"That's non of your concern." Haji answered, as he brought the sword in front of him. "Just know that your leaving here empty-handed." he said as the runes in his left hand started to glow.

"You arrogant commoner." Mott said as the ground beneath his feet started to glow blue and spread into a two meter wide circle around him. "I'll teach you why we nobles are on the top of society." with that said, Mott through his arms up into the air, causing the circle to erupt up in a highly pressurize column of water with him in middle. Thrusting his wand forward, a stream of water shot forward, heading towards Haji at and incredible speed.

Stepping to his left, Haji dodged, and from the corner of his eyes he saw as the stream hit one of the academies surrounding wall. The amount of pressure, causing the wall to crumble a little on impact.

"Nice moves commoner." Mott complimented with a smirk. "But you can't dodge forever!" he said as he thrust his wand again, sending another streaming. As Haji dodge and moved forward, one stream after another hoping to catch the familiar as soon as possible. But after the seventh stream he launched, he noticed that not only was the familiar dodging his attacks, he was cutting them as he moved forward destroying their power destructive power.

'How is he doing this?' Mott thought as he began to thrust his wand with more vigor. 'He isn't even running any more!' he exclaimed in his head as he felt his willpower reaching its limits.

'No choice.' he thought before thrusting his wand above his head, causing the column surrounding him to shoot higher into the sky.

"I won't allow myself to lose to plebeian, much less a familiar!" He yelled before slashing his wand down like sword. The column of water that had reach just above the academy walls, started crashing down towards Haji like wave in the ocean.

"Partner, Let's end this!" Derflinger said as he started to glow with energy.

Bringing Derflinger above his head, Haji allowed the energy to gather before he slashed down with all his strength, launching from Derflingers blade powerful blast of air crashing into the wave.

* * *

><p>Sitting in Mr. Colberts class, Louise worked on the written assignment given to the class. Ever since yesterdays revelation, she had been a little nervous about returning to class. In the back of her head, she thought that someone will accuse her of claiming to have the void element and report her to her majesty. Leading to her getting arrested and shaming her family name.<p>

After a while, Louise had begun to relax and had gone through her usual routine during class. Answering and asking questions about the material, and taking notes for future assignments. All in all the day had started out well and her worries had flowed away.

'I can't believe I had such a silly thought.' she said to herself. 'Nothing like would happen.'

"Huh?" one of her classmates called out as he looked out the window. "What is that?" he asked as he got up from his seat, pointing out the window.

His question had drawn a couple of other students to the window, who after seeing what he saw started speaking between themselves.

"Its a water column."

"Why would their be a water column here?" a girl asked as she looked at one of her friends.

"I don't know but it's coming from vestry field." her friend answered.

"Alright everyone settle down." Colbert spoke as he walked towards the windows. "Now please get back to your seats." he said an ushered them back to their seat and took a look out the window himself. "Hmm, it looks like someone maybe having a duel. Would anyone care to volunteer and find out whats going on?" he asked as he turned back to look at the class.

Immediately, a chorus of voices had risen as the students tried to get his attention. Looking around the room, he saw that among them only a few weren't uninterested in leaving the class. Making a decision, moved to the front of the class.

"Miss Valliere." he said drawing Louise's attention from her work and causing the student who wanted to go to groan. "Why don't you go as you? As you look like your ahead with the course work."

"Of course professor Colbert." Louise answered as she got to her feet and picked up her materials. "I'll report to professor Osmond after I'm done and head to my next class."

"Thank you miss Valliere, that should save me some trouble." he answered, and watched as she walked out his room. "Alright everyone lets get back work."

Walking out the door to the academy building, Louise was hit with a shower of rain.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, as her clothes and hair got wet before the shower stopped. "Great," she said as she wiped her face. "Now I'm going to have to go change my clothes." she said as she made her way to the vestry field.

When the field came into view she saw something that made her do double take. Wet and on his knees while breathing heavily was Count Mott, as he looked up Derflingers blade at Haji. With a defiant look on his face.

"Well?" Mott wheezed as he glared at her familiar. "What are you waiting for?"

"Give up." Hajo responded.

"I'd rather die than to admit defeat to a peasant!" he roared with anger at the thought.

"Very well." Haji answered and lifted Deflinger to his side, before taking a swing at Mott's head.

Seeing the sword coming to take his head. Mott's held his breaths as his anger was replaced with fear, he thought that the commoner wouldn't have the guts to go through with it. That he would back down and admit his victory without any incident, not take a swing at his neck.

"Haji, STOP!" a voice called out and the sword stopped less than an inch from his neck. Looking to his side he saw a girl with pink hair run towards them and he let out the breath he was holding. Not in all his life had the sight of a woman had come with so much relief, 'Maybe I can make an offer to her family once this is over.' he thought as his eyes roamed over the girls form as she stopped beside the commoner. Before his vision was over taken by fist planting itself on his face, and he knew no more.

"Damn pervert!" Louise said as she shook her right hand as she glared at Mott's prone from. Turning to look at her familiar she continued. "Haji what's going on? Why were you having a duel with Count Mott?" she asked and delivered a kick to his side.

"Hahahaha! nice going there girly, That guy totally deserved it." Derflinger said in amusement.

"Not a word from you!" Louise said as she pointed at the intelligent sword. "Now I would like to know what's going on?"

"If I may miss Valliere," Old Osmon said from behind Haji, causing to look his away. "I could explain everything."

* * *

><p>Sitting in professor Osmond's office, Louise contemplated what she learned. After having the unconscious Mott escorted to his carriage and sending someone to fetch Siesta, Osmond had led the two to his office. Where he proceed to tell Louise about the offer that Mott had made for the maids contract and, how he had come today to deliver a letter and finalize his deal.<p>

During the course of finalizing this deal, Haji had come knocking on the door to try to asked about the contract. Seeing an opportunity, Osmond had spun a story that she and Siesta had gotten close during her time here. So after some talk he had promise to sell her Siesta's contract when she graduated. With some arguing from Mott, things had developed into a dual between her familiar and the count.

"Now miss Valliere," Osmond began. "I can understand your upset about these events, but the reputation that Mott has-"

"I'm not upset professor." Louise interrupted him. "I'm just hoping that this doesn't end up becoming a national incident."

"I wouldn't worry about that." he answered with a smile. "Mott won't risk his reputation by spreading word that he got defeated in a dual by plebeian. Specially over something like ownership of a contract." Osmond said as he reached into his table. "Now let's have you sign Siesta's contract, and finalize our "agreement" shall we?" he asked as he pulled out a stack of papers and placed them in front of hair.

"Hold on," she said. "That agreement was nothing more than farce. Why would we need to go through with it?"

"If we don't and Mott gets word of this, he will come back and use his considerable pull to force me to sell him the contract. However, if you take ownership of Siesta's contract," he let the words hang in the air between them as he moved and ink bottle with a quill inside it towards her.

"I get it." Louise answered. "Mott isn't the most pleasant man and his arrogance won't allow him to give up if he still do something." she concluded and reached for the quill. Tapping the tip on the ink bottle she allowed the excess ink to follow before sighing the contract, and placing the quill back in the bottle.

"Excellent," Osmond said as he pull the contract and bottle towards him. "Now I'll sign here and the contract is complete."

No sooner had he signed the contract, there was a knock on the door.

"Would you get that for me Haji?" Osmond asked.

Nodding, Haji who stood by the door turned and grabbed the handle pulling the door open. In the other side Siesta stood, her face withdrawn of all emotions as she looked down at her feet. Looking up, she gasp and her eyes widen in shock, as she saw the last person she wanted to have to see her in this situation.

"H-haji!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Please come in." Haji said as he stepped aside and gestured for her come inside. "There are somethings we wish to discuss."

Looking deeper into the office Siesta, saw Old Osmond sitting at his desk with his familiar peeking out of his beard and once she turned to look at her, she saw Louise who had been hidden by the guess chairs high back. Taking a deep breath, Siesta walked through the door and let it out once she was through the door way.

Watching everything from her desk, Longueville smiled. Knowing that form now on things may become interesting, before she reached into her desk to compose a letter to one benefactor, informing him Haji's defeat of the royal messenger count Mott.

* * *

><p>Two day's later, Siesta was going through her normal work routine with a new fervor. During the meeting with Old Osmond, she got informed about the duel with Mott, the selling of her contract to miss Valliere and the arrangement that would allow her to keep working at the academy until miss Valliere graduated when her contract would get sold back to the academy. Hearing all this, had made Siesta ecstatic and she had profoundly thanked miss Valliere and Haji for everything they did for her.<p>

'I don't know how I will ever repay them, him.' she thought as she made her way across the academy fields carrying with her a bucket. 'With everything that Haji risked for me, I know need to think of some way to make it up for him.' Looking around field she saw as all the second years as they worked together with their familiars.

Kirche was having her familiar show off its impressive fire breathing abilities, Malicorne taught his owl how fly in the air to demonstrate its grace. Montmorency, having summoned a frog was looking for away to make it look more presentable, while Guchie leaned towards his familiar with a rose in his mouth telling it about talking to it about how elegant it was. From all the students that she saw gathered the only one who didn't seem to try to prepare had been Tabitha, who sat against a wall engrossed in her book.

'Hmm,' Siesta thought as she watched them for a second. 'Maybe I can help Haji with his performance, at the exhibition.' she thought with a nod and made her way toward the dining hall to help with the cleaning.

* * *

><p>"About tomorrow's exhibition event," Longueville began as she read from the papers in her hand. "cleaning the campus, preparing the VIP seats and, fixing the banquet. Is all proceed on schedule under Mr. Colbert's supervision." she explained to professor Osmond, who currently had part of his attention on the small mouse on the floor edging closer to her legs.<p>

"If things continue without incident, we should have everything," she stepped forward and stomped down on the spot the mouse had occupied before she continued, her tone of voice taking on a decisively more strict. "in place for the princess arrival." she finished as she watched the distressed mouse climb on the desk, before running forward and landing on Osmond's form.

"Oh," Osmond said as his familiar landed in his bread. "That was close, Motsognir."

Motsognir, climbed up Osmond's form until he stood on the elder mans left shoulder.

"So, what color are they today?" he asked his faithful friend, completely missing the darkening mood on his secretaries face. Giving a couple of squeak, Motsognir told him about his failed attempt to look up Longueville's skirt. "You didn't see them this time. Hmm, she's getting better at anticipating your movements." he commented to his familiar. "Looks like you're gonna need some training to-"

"Hahahahaha," he stopped at hearing that laugh, looking up he saw miss Longueville with that familiar look on her face. That told him he was going to get smacked over the head with the clipboard she used to hold her papers.

"Miss- Daugh!" he groaned out as the clipboard met his head.

"As I was saying," Longueville continued with that wide but thin smile still on her face. "we should have everything in place for the princess arrival. The only thing that worries me is the security though." she said as she flipped through her paper. "We have gotten some extra guards to help out for the event, however we couldn't get the need amount because we don't have the money in the budget."

"It's already covered." Osmond said as he rubbed his head, his familiar looking at him in concern from the desk. "I contacted the palace about the situation and they said that they will fill the numbers their own guards plus the one assigned directly to the princess."

"Oh," Longuevilled stated as she lowered the clipboard. "Then I guess that's all matters concerning the exhibition, I'll tell Mr. Colbert about the extra guards coming with the princess, now if you would excuse." she bowed her head and turned making her way to the door.

Once the door close behind her, Osmond turned to his familiar. "Now, If were to ever know the colors of her panties again, we need to do a lot of training."

With a determined glint in his eyes Motsognir nodded, wanting to please his aging master.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been awhile since I last updated this fic, heck it's been way to long. Which is partly why I'm disappointed in my self for writing this chapter and not making it any good. However, this was the best I could come up with; which makes me wish I had as much invested in this story as I do with the one I put most of my effort into. Any way please tell me what you all think and how I can improve upon for the next chapter, it will be greatly appreciated.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

It was the night before the exhibition and the preparations were well on their way to being finished, currently professor Colbert was in the academies vault reassigning guards to the gates for the princess' visit.

"Able, Adam you two will join the guards on top of the walls." he addressed the two guards with bows in their hands. "Absolon, Berthe, Gabrielle and Frederic will help out at the gates. I want all of you all on the look out for anything suspicious, we need to make sure that princess' visit goes smoothly."

"Sir!" they all replied and made their way out of the treasure vault.

"Mr. Colbert," a familiar voice called out.

"Hmm." he responded as he turned to see Miss Longueville.

"Your reassigning the guards from the vault to the gates and walls?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"It's a sudden visit, so were short on guards on the moment." Colbert answered with a small nod.

"Is that wise?" she asked causing him to frown. "I heard that the Sandy Fouquet is after the treasure in this vault."

"We don't have much of a choice." Colbert answered. "The treasure is very important but the princess' safety is our top priority." he explained. "And I doubt there is any thief who would be brave enough to come here with her highness' guards here."

"Besides," he continued as he turned to look at the door. "A triangle class mage won't stand a chance against this door."

"Our guards here are more or less for show, to appease the royal palace."

"That's true." Longueville answered as she smiled at him. "But it never hurts to make the effort now does it?"

"No I suppose not." Colbert replied.

"So professor Colbert," Longueville began, before pausing. "Jean," the use of his given name drew his attention to her more firmly. "Why don't we continue our discussion over dinner?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

Seeing the look in her face and the familiar way she used his name, Colbert wasn't able to resist and accepted; going along with her whims to see if there could be something between.

* * *

><p>In Louise's room, Haji is seeing working on his cello while Louise sat in her bed already dressed for bed. Tightening the strings, polishing the wooden surface, cleaning all groves that could have developed a covering of dust. He even went as far as to make sure no bugs had taken residence in his instrument, as tomorrow would be the day of the familiar exhibition. During their time between Haji's defeat of Count Mott and now they had gone to Louise's training ground as usual but, half the time of that day's spent picking out a song from the many Haji knew for him to play at the exhibition.<p>

After the song had been chosen, Louise had Haji begin to practice it everyday even during her training. Wanting Haji at his best for when it was his turn to show off his skills. While Louise had been strict about his practice, she was able to admit to herself that Haji's music ability was exceptional. Because as far as she could tell, he had never gotten a note wrong no matter how many times she heard him practice.

"Haji?" Louise questioned, getting his attention.

"Hmm?" Haji hummed in return wondering if there was anything wrong.

"Tomorrow, during the showcase I want you to perform as perfectly as you have done these past couple of days." She said from her place on her bed, with a determine nod. "I want you to show everyone that..." she paused for a second. "I'm not the zero they keep thinking me as." she finished as a small smile flourished on her face.

"If that is what wish." Haji replied his voice calm and without a hint of hesitation. "But Louise," he continued when he saw she was satisfied with his answer. "Don't let the opinions of the other nobles dictate who you are. You're a smart and hard-working young woman who could carry out anything she sets her mind to and, once you get a handle on your magic you will show everyone who you truly are."

"Haji you-"

Louise began to replied to her familiars words, with her cheeks flushed red from his praise. When there came a knock at the door, looking towards it in surprise; Louise cleared her throat before gesturing for her familiar to get it.

Setting the cello against the table, Haji got to his feet and walked the five feet it took to get to the door. Grabbing the door knob he pulled the door open enough so that he could see outside but the person at the other end wouldn't be able to see in.

"Siesta?" he asked as he blinked at the maid standing at the other side of the door. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Oh uh," Siesta began as her hands bunched up her apron. "Haji, I was wondering if well..." she stopped as a blush came to her face, wondering if maybe coming here to ask him if he need it any help was such a good idea.

'For all I know, he and Miss Valliere could have finished all preparations by now.' she thought and became more nervous when she noticed that Haji hadn't taken his eyes off her as he waited for her request.

"I-"

She's interrupted when the door flew open, startling her and causing her to jump back a couple of feet as Louise came into view, already dressed in her see through night-gown, while she glared at her.

"Well what is it?" The pinkette asked with annoyance in her voice. "Were getting ready to go to bed soon so that we can get an early start for the exhibition." she explained impatiently as she tapped her foot.

Seeing the state of dress of the young noble caused Siesta to blink and wonder about the relationship between the two.

'C-could they be more that just master and familiar?' she thought feeling a sense of loss filling her heart. 'I suppose it was just too much to hope for.' she told herself as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well?" Louise prompted.

Opening her eyes and letting go of the breath she was holding, Siesta shook her head with a small smile.

"Its nothing really." Siesta answered. "I came to offer my help in anyway that I can for the exhibition tomorrow Miss Valliere."

"Really?" Louise asked as her mood did a one-eighty. "Do you think you can have a chair set aside for Haji tomorrow? I want him comfortable when plays the cello." the young noble requested.

"Of course Miss Valliere." Seista replied. "It's the least I can do after everything you two have done for me."

"Thank you Siesta." Louise said with a smile. "I appreciate the help."

"Hmm." Siesta hummed in answer. "If you would excuse me, I should get going I still have things to do before the exhibition tomorrow." she explained before walking away.

Closing the door as soon as Siesta was gone, Louise turned to Haji and gestured towards his cello while she walked back her bed to take a seat.

"That was nice of her." Louise commented as she sat down on her bed. "This way we'll have everything ready tomorrow."

"Ah." Haji affirmed as he began working on his Cello once more.

"Really?" Derflinger said with an incredulous tone. "Neither of you noticed that the girl is obviously in love with Haji?"

"Huh?" Haji and Louise answered in unison, turning to each other they blinked and; turned to Derflinger.

"D- don't be ridiculous." Louise replied with a small stutter after she regained her composure. "She's obviously doing this because she's grateful for Haji helping her." she reasoned.

"Tell yourself whatever you want too." Derflinger replied carelessly. "But I've been around long enough to see the signs. The fact that she saw you in you night-gown while Haji was in the room obviously made her think you two are an item."

"W- what?!" Lousie exclaimed as her face flushed. "No one would come to that conclusion, Haji's my familiar it's alright for him to see me in my state of dress after all."

As the two began to argue over this new development, Haji wondered to himself how he could have missed it.

'I suppose I have been in love with Saya for so long, I just haven't been able to see anyone else.' he thought as he continued with his work.

* * *

><p>The morning of the next day, all preparations for the familiar exhibition had been completed and the guards were at their post.<p>

The second year students who had prepared for their exhibition with their familiars, were surprise to learn that Princess of Tristain, would be attending this event. This caused a bit of a panic in some, Guiche specially as he didn't want to seem lacking in front of such a fair beauty as he put it. From among all the students the only one's who didn't seem nervous where Tabitha, Kirche and Louise.

While Louise didn't understand how her rival could even consider herself 'superior' to her majesty with such confidence or how Tabitha could keep her cool under such pressure. She herself got excited to see a person she called her friend, and to show her how she has started to become the successful noble she has always dreamed of being.

As they headed towards the staged that got set within the last three days, Louise placed her hand on her familiars arm garnering his attention.

"Haji, I know I said I wanted a prefect performance from you today." She began in a hushed tone as to not draw too much attention to herself. "But I also want you to play as if you were playing for..." she paused wondering if maybe this was such a good idea. "As if you were playing for Saya."

The pink haired girl finished, causing her familiar to start. As he hadn't used the name of his queen since the day he had revealed to Louise who and what he really was. So hearing her say that she wanted him to play in front of these people as though he were playing for Saya had shocked him a little; as every time he played for his queen he had put his heart and soul into his music.

When Haji stopped in his tracks and looked at her with some shock in his eyes, Louise began to wonder if maybe she had stepped over a line with that request; as she herself stopped several steps ahead of him.

'Of course I did.' she told herself as she looked at her familiar her face betraying her feelings. 'Saya's the most important person in his life. His music is what had allow them to connect when they first met, for me to ask him to share it with everyone...' her thoughts trailed off and she decided to take back what she said.

"Haji listen, you-"

"If that is what you wish." Haji cut her off as he stepped forward and placed his right hand on her shoulder. "Louise, I'm glad to see that you considered my feelings even as you asked me. So I'll go through with this no matter the circumstance."

"Thank you." Louise replied before grabbing his hand and pulling him along when she noticed that some of the students were staring. "Let's make our way towards the stage quickly."

"It's moments like these that make people wonder if there's anything between the two of you." Derflinger spoke up from behind Haji, causing Louise to turn her head and glare.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Once they had arrived behind the stage, professor Colbert had explained to the students that they would be going on in the order in which they summoned their familiars. To Louise this seemed both a blessing and a curse, as she and Haji would go last it meant that they could show off how Haji's talent to leave an impression on everyone's minds. However, it would also mean that they would have to go on after Tabitha and Sylphid had taken their turn; which would make any performance seemed insignificant in comparison.<p>

'I just we can get through this quickly.' the girl thought when she noticed professor Colbert trying to get her attention.

"Ah, yes professor Colbert?"

"Miss Valliere, Siesta was here earlier and wanted me to tell you that the chair you requested is over there." Colbert said as he used his staff to point to a chair that was on the grass next to the stage.

"Oh." Louise responded and blinked. "Thank you professor, I forgot that I asked her for it last night."

"Of course, but the person you should thank is Siesta."

"Right, right."

When the exhibition started, every second year student did their best as they went on stage with their familiars to impress princess Henrietta and the first and third year students. However, not all of them succeeded, as things such as lack of practice or being unable to find a talent to show caused several failures among the students. Out of all the familiars that had gone on stage only a hand full of those showed off any ability that impressed the crowd, with the exception of Tabitha and Kirche.

Who's control over their familiars and their ability had drawn the attention much of the royal guard and the adoring cheers of the people around them.

When it finally came down to her and Haji's turn, Louise took a deep breath to calm her nerves as her familiar retrieved the chair left to them by Siesta. When he was at her side she walked up the steps and up to the podium set on the right side of the stage, while Haji placed the chair in the middle and put down his Cello case.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to present to you my familiar: Haji!" she introduced with a gestured of her left hand. "He will be performing Prelude, from Bach's Cello suite number 5." As she finished talking Haji had already taken out his Cello and had sat down on the chair.

While he performed his last-minute adjustment, Louise could here the people in the crowd talking. Asking themselves and those around them if they knew who this Bach was and what type of performance they could expect from a commoner. This was beginning to make her worry, since she knew that Bach was a composer from Haji's world and; while she took a liking to the music that Haji's played for her. She is not to sure everyone in the crowd will.

Suddenly Haji began to play the sound reaching far and wide, causing the crowd to quite down immediately. Hearing this song that she has heard so many times before when they had begun preparing for the exhibition, Louise could feel there was something different. Because she could practically feel the emotions in his playing, as her heart rate increased and she fell deeper into the melody.

Louise had lost all interest in the crowd or their opinion, as she felt her self being filled with so much emotion that told her of just how much Haji really cared about Saya. From every note, she could feel as though the song is being performed for a lover and that each one was ment as a gentle caress.

'Did I really do the right thing?' she thought to herself as the music started to reach its end. 'Taking him away from the woman he loves.' was her last thought as Haji stopped.

Everything around her was as though someone had cast a silent spell on the crowd, turning to them Louise found their faces filled with the same emotions that she had felt when she had listened. She saw wonder, happiness and even sadness on their faces, but like one of her explosions going off the crowd rose to their feet cheering and clapping for her familiar.

Once the cheering stopped and professor Colbert came on stage, the winner of the exhibition is announced. While Louise's disappointed that she hadn't won, she had at least been happy to note that Tabitha was winner and not her rival Kirche. Though that many of the students had asked about the composer who wrote the song and even where Haji had learned to play afterwards; had given Louise a sense of accomplishment as she gave away small details about her familiar without revealing anything big.

As she talked to her fellow students whose interest for once had been focus on something other that her success rate in magic. Louise caught the eye of her childhood friend as the princess looked towards her with longing in her eyes; wanting to join her friend, but knowing that as the princess of Tristain she had to hold herself back.

Smiling at her, Louise took a chance and did something she would normally never do as she would have thought it as rude or disrespectful. Lifting her hand she waved at Henrieatta, and watched as her face lit up seeing that her friend hadn't forgotten her after all these years apart and waved back.

It was at that moment when all hell broke loose.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been another long while since I've update, and I'm planning to go over this chapter in the future to try and fix any mistakes I find. So I will probably update this chapter in the future. I hope everyone enjoys it, because I'm not to sure if I did a good job with this one, as always.  
><strong>

**Edit: Thanks for the reviews everyone, I appreciate feedback. Anyway as I wrote before, here's the final edit to this chapter; I just hope I managed to fix all the mistakes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

About four hours before the princess was due to arrived, Longueville had talked to headmaster Osmond and, had asked for a leave of absence; to go visit an old friend in Tristain's capital. When asked about the reason for their meeting having come at such a time, she had explained, that her friend was only in town for today, before she would have to move on; while pulling out a letter that she had mailed to herself a week ago.

Osmond, knowing that she was in a bad mood, because of his last attempt to look up her dress. Had agreed to let her go, on the condition, that she would bring him back the list of supplies he had drawn up for her to buy. Seeing this as her only chance to put her plan into action, Longueville agreed. Taking the list of supplies and the bag filled with new gold. Before heading out of the office and, towards the stables, where she borrowed a horse and a wagon knowing that she would need them to carry back the supplies and; headed out of the academy.

Once she arrived into town, the green haired woman had rented room at the local stables, to keep the horse and the wagon. Before heading to make short work of gathering the supplies as a way to set up her alibi. She had talked to the merchants and even haggled to get a better price and, when some of the men in town flirted with her; she had flirted back before declining their advances. Telling them that she had things to do in town and already had plans for the rest of the day.

After she had gathered all the supplies for Osmond, she returned to the stables, where she placed them on the wagon. Leaving the stables and heading into the alleyways near the edge of the forest. Longueville created two stone golems with human forms. The first one, is made to resemble her in every way, while the other resembled her half-sister Tiffania, when she had been younger without the elven ears. Sending the two golems into town, she had sent them to the middle of the town, where they sat at the middle of fountain and began idle chitchat.

Leaving the town, she had made her way deep into the surrounding forest in the distance. Where she reached the abandoned shack, she uses to hide some of her stolen goods before transporting them out of Tristain. While there, she created one of her giant golems and made her way back to the academy, dressed in her Fouquet of the crumbling dirt disguise; to retrieve the staff of destruction from the academies vault in the tower.

Fouquet, as she called herself, whenever she adopted the persona, had arrived at edge of the academy of magics forest, just when the familiars exhibition had reached its halfway point. Letting her golem crumble, she quickly made her way towards the side of the academy where security was the most lacking, as most of the guards had been moved; to keep the visiting princess under constant guard. Using her magic, she made created a tunnel that led from the forest towards the academy, with her knowledge of the academies grounds and her earth magic; Fouquet quickly made her way towards the vault tower.

Once she was under the grounds that the tower's located, she moved to the surface and brought her self out of the ground. Just a bit after the wall that protects the academy. Waving her wand at the hole, she had the earth cover it, and make it look like there had been no hole dug on the ground recently.

'Now, to see just how impenetrable the academies defenses really are.' she thought as she moved towards the tower.

Stopping in front of the it, she placed her hand against the towers wall and began to feed her mana into it, intending to turn a part of the wall into dust; as she has done in the past.

'What?' she thought as she felt the walls resist her powers and, began to actually use it to strengthen its protection.

"Tsk." Fouquet let out as she removed her hand.

'Looks like whoever placed the protection spells on this wall, was smart enough to account for an earth mage trying to get in that way.' she thought before taking a look around to make sure she was alone and stepping back several yards.

'I guess I have no choice.'

Concentrating her mana once more, she waved her wand and cast a spell on the ground, causing it to glow with her magic; as a large circle appeared on the ground. From the circle, her giant golem rose from the ground right underneath her; taking her into the air. Once the golem was fully created, and the circle disappeared; she directed it towards the wall and had it attack. Each attack with the weight and speed of her golem, would have been enough to bring down the walls of the academy and, cause enough noise to bring the guards running to hear the disturbance.

But no matter how many times her golem punched at the vault tower, it had no effect, the heavy blows of her creation; being muffled and absorbed by the tower with no visible effect.

'Damn it!' Fouquet thought in anger as she glared at the tower. 'How am I suppose to get the staff of destruction if I can't even-'

Her thoughts were interrupted when music began to play, its low and powerful tones resounded through out all the academy.

'It's beautiful.' she thought before jumping off her golem and moving to investigate the sound.

She had arrived at the entrance hall that led to the field where the stage had gotten set, for the familiar exhibition. She moved her head out of hiding enough that, she saw Haji on stage as he played the cello, his hands moving expertly over the strings. For a second, she allowed herself to get lost in the music and thought about her life. Shaking her head to clear away the memories, Fouquet smiles as she came to a realization.

'The void user!' she thought as she spotted Louise standing just to the side of Haji, watching him with regretful eyes.

'If I can trick her into attacking my golem, when its standing close to the tower...' she allowed her thoughts to trail off as a smile, came to her lips.

* * *

><p>'A giant golem!' Louise thought in panic, as the giant man shaped rock. Ran through the entrance hall, that led to the other side of the academy; completely destroying it.<p>

'What's a giant golem doing here?' she thought as she turned and ran, like the rest of her classmates and the school staff.

While she ran Louise turned her gaze towards the golem, and watched as it picked up one of the larger pieces of the debris from the entrance hall with one hand. Before throwing it at the her and the other retreating students, ignoring the royal knights and members of the faculty; as they took their princess to safety.

'Were not going to make it!' Louise thought as she ran, her eyes widening in fear.

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind, hit the large piece of debris from the side, sending smashing into the academy walls, giving everyone a chance to find cover as they ran into the nearest building. Where the school staff began to direct the students further inside to take them to safety. Instead of following along as most of the students had done, Louise, from the relative safety of the academy building, saw as the golem turned and roared in the direction the gust of wind came from; following its gaze she saw Tabitha and Kirche as they flew in the air on Sylphid's back.

'They're actually going to fight that thing.' Louise thought in amazement, as the golem picked up two more pieces of debris and threw them at the dragon.

Sylphid, reacted quickly, and beat her wings; gaining altitude to dodge the first piece of debris. Throwing her body to the left, Sylphid dodge the next piece and began to fly quickly around the field, while the golem kept attacking. Turning as quickly as it could, to keep the dragon in sight. On top of the dragon, Kirche and Tabitha, held on for dear life as the golem began to increase the speed of its attack; destroying more of the building around it to make more projectiles.

'I,' Louise thought as she felt herself shake with anticipation. 'I'm not going to just stay here and hide. I'm a noble of the house of Valleire, running and hiding while a member of the Zerbst family fights is unacceptable.'

She was about to step out of her hiding spot to confront the golem, when Guiche walked past her, his jaw set and his eyes narrowed as he walked out into the field.

"Guiche!" Louise called out as she followed after him. "What are you doing? You don't stand a chance against that thing!"

"M-maybe I don't." Guiche responded, his voice shaky. "But a man cannot simply stand by and let two beautiful women fight on their own. Besides I'm the son of General Garmont of her majesty's army. If I run away now, my father will never forgive me."

"Then, let's go together." Louise said as she stepped to his side and matched his pace, as they moved towards the golem.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Guiche ask as he summoned eight of his Valkyries around them, all of them carrying javelins in their grip as they followed. "Haji isn't here and you're not exactly- "

"Haji will be here." Louise interrupted with confidence in her voice, as she began to build her mana to use the magical attack that she has been working on perfecting. "I'm sure whatever he's- NO!" she yelled as she saw a piece of debris fly at Sylphids back, once the dragon had dodge the first one.

With her back to the golem, Sylphid had left herself open as the rock flew in her direction; aiming to kill her and her two riders. By the time Tabitha noticed the projectile and, began to tell Sylphid to dodge, it had been too late. As the debris had closed the distance between them and was about to mashed them from the air. Sylphid, being a rhyme dragon and having the ability to reason, felt herself be overcome with fear for her master: when the piece of debris got cut in half, by a black blur, as it flew between them. The now two, pieces of debris flying by them as they over took her.

"What was that?" Kirche asked as Sylphid flew higher into the sky, putting some distance between them and the golem before she chirped.

"Haji." Tabitha answered as they moved into the clouds and, the chevaliers form flew into view beside them, a set of large black wings protruding from his back.

* * *

><p>When the golem had broken through the entrance hall that led to the field, Haji had been standing on the other side of the field from Louise, cello case and Derflinger on his back; allowing the pinketter to have her moment. As the debris started to rain down, he had moved to go to her side; running around the fleeing people. However, as he ran, from the corner or his eyes. Haji saw as small pieces of debris hit several people who had been closer to the golem on their heads; knocking them to the ground where they lay unmoving.<p>

Turning his gaze back to his master, he saw Louise run towards the safety of the academies buildings. So Haji, had changed direction and headed towards the unconscious people; using his preternatural speed to covered the distance quickly.

"Hmm!" Derflinger hummed from his back, as they reached the unconscious people and; Haji readjusted the cello case to hang across his back, freeing his arms. "If you can move that quickly on your own, when you combine it with the speed being a Gandalf gives you, nothing will be able to stop you."

"Hmm." Haji said in responded as he pick up an unconscious man and placed him on his shoulder, before moving on to the next, and so on.

He had been carrying three of the four people when he turned towards the last and felt recognition hit him.

'Siesta.' he thought as he ran to the dark-haired maid and, after readjusting his grip on the three he was already carrying; he bent down and picked her up.

Just as a loud crashing noise sounded from behind him.

"Whew!" Derflinger sigh. "That was close, if the quite girl didn't have such a good aim; that brat could have gotten flatten." the smart sword commented, causing Haji to stiffen with worry.

Forcing himself to relax his body, Haji turned and headed towards the nearest building, heading inside before making his way towards the medical wing; to leave victims of the attack with the medical staff. Because he was carrying four injured people, Haji had made sure not to use his preternatural speed as he went, so that he didn't end up hurting them more than they already were.

But as he ran along, he had become frustrated while made his way up the stairs, wanting to return to the academies field and protect Louise from the giant earth monster.

"Derflinger, what do you know about those things?"

"You mean the golem?" the sword responded and got a hummed in return. "They're usually constructs created by mage's who use earth magic. The more powerful the mage the more powerful the constructs, with the size and power that golem, has I would say were dealing with a triangle class mage."

"Ah." Haji replied as he reached the floor he needed to be in and ran into a familiar hallway. Making his way across the hallway, he made a turn and saw the infirmary's door at the end of the hall.

"So, this one is going to take a lot more power than that attack you used on Mott during your dual." Derflinger continued, knowing he would have to do all the talking.

"More than likely, were gonna need the brat to use her magic to take it down." he finished sounding grave as Haji, having his hands full; kicked the door down when it came within reach.

"Aaahh!"

Startling the water mage, who acted as the academies doctor, as he stepped in. Placing all the victims from the attack, on the beds, Haji felt as the woman followed him with her gaze, before turning and running to the window; jumping out without a second thought.

"What are you doing? Stop!" the mage called out after him, as she ran to the window. Where she looked down to see Haji land on his feet, with no signs of suffering an injury from the three story fall.

'Is he even human?' she asked herself, as she saw him remove the cello case from his back and, place it on the ground.

Pulling out Derflinger from the cello case's top, Haji took off in a run, as up ahead the golem; threw two large pieces of debris at Sylphid, one after another. From the way Sylphid dodge to the first piece of debris, Haji could tell that the second would connect with the dragons back and, allowed his body to transform; growing to large set of wings on his back.

"NO!"

The chevalier heard Louise cry out, when she realized the debris would hit the dragon on her back and pushed himself to his top speed; as the runes on his left hand lit up, allowing him to fly faster than he has ever done before.

The world around Haji seemed to slow to crawl, as he flew to catch up to Sylphid. Changing directions when he did, he flew towards the sky; intercepting the large piece of debris and cutting it in half, allowing the now, two pieces of debris to fly by the dragon harmlessly.

Flying up until he reached the cloud level, he waited for Sylphid and her passengers to follow suit before flying side by side with them.

"Haji darling!" Kirche called out as she waved at him with a smile. "That was simply incredible! And your wings, they make you look like a dark beast who can't wait to ravish his prey." she continued with a flirtatious tone, as her smile became suggestive.

"I'll say!" Derflinger exclaimed. "I wasn't even able to tell what was going on, until we got up here!"

"Tabitha," Haji said as he ignored the two. "I'll draw the golems fire, to give you two a chance to attack."

Nodding at Haji, while Kirche protested being ignored, Tabitha watched the familiar fold his wings and allow himself to plummet to the ground; aiming directly for the golem. Who had backed away from the entrance hall and towards the tower that the treasure vault was kept. Patting Sylphid on her back, she had her dragon familiar follow after him, once Haji had closed half the distance between him and the golem.

The golem, having been directed by Fouquet to move back towards the tower as Louise and Guiche approached, had kept its attention on the sky; watching for Sylphid and Haji. When it saw Haji's form appear, as the chevalier dive bombed toward it; it raised its hands, fingers pointed towards the familiar and began to shoot its fingers out like missiles.

When the first three fingers reached him, Haji swung Derflinger horizontally, turning them to dust before spreading his wings and flying to his left; slashing down towards the golem and sending a wave of pressure that cut into its shoulder. But it didn't have any effect, as the golem's body began to put it self back together and it turned to keep attacking the chevalier; putting him on the defensive.

While the golem concentrated on Haji, Sylphid flew down from behind it, as Tabitha and Kirche raised their staff and wand to attack. From her staff, Tabitha shot a slow-moving ball of concentrated air at the golem and, as Sylphid pulled up, Kirche attacked. Launching a powerful stream of fire, that collided with the large ball of air as it hit the golems back. Causing an explosion that had the golem stumbling forward.

"Ha!" Kirche cheered as smoke and dust filled the air, and Sylphid flew around the tower. "I hate to imitate Louise but in this case, I guess we don't have much of a choice." she finished just as Sylphid made the full flight around and most of the smoke and dust cleared; revealing the golem as its right half, began to fall apart.

"See that darling?" Kirche asked as Haji pulled up beside them. "The two, well three of us, could make a wonderful team. So why don't you just leave Louise behind and- "

But she never got to finish as Haji, flew at Sylphid and pushed her to the side as the golem raised its left hand and it launched its fingers largest finger at the dragon; as its body began to nit itself back together. The large finger missile hit Haji hard in the chest; throwing him back to crash into the ground with it on top of him.

"Haji!" Kirche and Louise called out as the golem turned it attention to the disoriented dragon and began to take aim.

Just as the golem was about to attack, Guiche ordered his Valkyries to attack. The speed of the Valkyries compared to the larger golem, allowed them to launched their javelins at its face, before it could finish; striking its eyes and, throwing off its aim. Causing the finger missiles to miss the trio, as Sylphid regained her senses and put some distance between them as Kirche and Tabitha attacked a new.

As Kirche and Tabitha joined their attacks again and pushed the golem up against the tower; Guiche had created javelins after javelins for his Valkyries, having them attack in tandem with the two mages keeping the golem from counter attacking.

While this was happening, Louise looked towards the direction her familiar had been thrown with worry, wondering if he was alright. If she should go and help him. When suddenly, her wand lit up, from tip to handle, and lightning began to move on its form; catching her attention.

'What?' She thought as never has her wand done this when using her magic. 'Could this be...?'

Turning back towards the golem with a look of pure hatred on her face, for what it had done to her familiar; the pinkette raised her wand, and attacked. Her training in learning to properly aim and direct her explosions paid off, as she lashed out with her wand; shooting a ball of pure energy at the golem as she screamed.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

The explosion that was created when the ball hit the golem, was unlike anything she done in the past. Its size and power was able to throw her, Guiche, his Valkyries and Sylphid back and even at the distance they where standing. While it grew to encompass part of the tower, destroying its protective runes and bringing down a large part of the wall; raining towards the ground.


End file.
